Máquina De One Shot OotorixSakuno
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: Regreso con un nuevo proyecto de one shot de una de mis parejas favoritas, OotorixSakuno... seran one shot independientes...
1. Cita

**N/a**

**Bueno, mi nueva máquina por fin ha llegado. Sera OotorixSakuno y espero me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

Estaba nerviosa porque era su primera cita con él desde que salían juntos que tan solo era una semana, sin embargo, no entendía porque llegaba tarde o mejor dicho porque se estaba comportando medio raro, entonces se dio cuenta él también estaba nervioso, sonrió infantilmente al notarlo, era raro verlo de esa manera por muchas razones... si definitivamente la cita perfecta

* * *

><p><strong>Cita<br>**

Sakuno dio un leve suspiro, le dolía la cabeza un poco, se había levantado demasiado temprano para buscar el atuendo perfecto, se sentía un tanto nerviosa por no decir demasiado, era su primera cita con su ahora novio así que si tenía derecho a estar nerviosa, estaba lloviendo un poco por lo que traía una somrbilla pequeña que estaba guardada en su bolso, estaba recargada en la pared de la cafetería en la que habían quedado de verse, alzo la mirada y observo a personas pasar riendo o platicando, algunas parejas compartían la sombrilla dando una imágen demasiado linda.

Miro su reloj de nueva cuenta, media hora había pasado de la hora acordada, no entendía porque llegaba tarde, a las competiciones de tenis nunca llegaba tarde, no precisamente por ser el capitán pero era algo más o menos así, miro a lo lejos la pastelería que le encantaba, dudo en ir o no ir, le apetecía un pastel para la tarde porque apostaba que él no llegaría, bueno no podía quejarse, no era fácil ser él después de todo - ¡Sakuno! - ladeo la cabeza y lo observo corriendo donde ella, se veía demasiado agitado.

Se mordio ligeramente el labio al verlo corriendo, paso por personas disculpandose con las mismas por chocar con ellas hasta que se detuvo delante de ella inclinandose para tomar aire, se veía demasiado agitado, inesperadamente sonrió ante la imágen, le gustaba verlo así quiza porque demostraba que había corrido solo para llegar a donde se encontraba, busco en su bolsa y extrajo una botella de agua, se la extendio y este la tomo con una maravillosa sonrisa que provoco un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas.

- G-Gracias - dijo jadeando buscando recuperar el aire, tomo un poco del líquido mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos - Lo siento, me quede estudiando hasta tarde y bueno mi despertador no sonó... lo siento de verdad, es decir, no te estoy diciendo que no eres importante de hecho eres muy importante para mí, realmente no quería lle... - se inclino para rozar sus labios en un casto beso para que guardara silencio, su corazón latía demasiado cuando había dicho que era muy importante para él, lo noto sorprendido por su acción y por eso sonrió un poco.

- No pasa nada, ¿vamos? - él asintió aún medio aturdido para tomarla de la mano y comenzar a caminar pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo - ¡Te vas a resfriar! - su grito la tomo por sorpresa, lo vio despojarse de su suéter para pasarlo por sus hombros a pesar que ella tenía el suyo, negó con la cabeza pero él la tomo del mentón, estaba lloviznando, no mucho y él al parecer no se había dado cuenta - N-No esta lloviendo mucho, vas a enfermar - señalo ella pero él sostuvo su rostro con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba su suéter.

- No quiero que enfermes - aseguro él mirandola sinceramente y dio un suspiro, lo conocía bien así que sabía que no iba a desistir, asintió y él continuo con el camino, con su mano libre busco en su bolso hasta encontrar una bufanda, lo detuvo al apretar un poco más su mano y este ladeo la cabeza momento que aprovecho para pasar la bufanda por su cuello mientras sonreía - Listo - Ootori sonrió apretando su mano para continuar con ella con dirección al cine, la primera parada de su primera cita.

* * *

><p>Sakuno sostuvo con una mano las palomitas acarameladas mientras Ootori le indicaba su asiento, la película empezaría dentro de nada, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que habían muchas chicas y casi ningún chico, miro a su novio que lucía cómodo, fue un tanto extraño ver que no había puesto una objeción cuando le señalo cual sería la película que quería ver, por el contrario le había sonreído, sin embargo, estaba medio nerviosa porque quiza no le gustaría ver lo que ella deseaba ver y deseaba que la cita fuera perfecta.<p>

- O-Ootori, ¿de verdad quieres ver esta película? - le pregunto y él la miro encarnando una ceja - Si, es decir, tú la quieres ver para mi no es ningún sacrificio así que esta bien el verla, ¿no quieres verla? - pregunto y ella negó con la cabeza dando a entender que si quería verla pero este la sujeto de la mano tironeando de ella fuera de la sala, eso no era lo que ella quería - Bien, entonces ¿qué película quieres ver? - pregunto y ella apunto a la sala donde estaban, el peliplateado ladeo la cabeza caminando de regreso.

Siendo sincera era la primera vez que lo veía actuar de esa manera, parecía un tanto nervioso, volvieron a tomar asiento en sus asientos respectivos justo al tiempo que la película empezaba por lo que guardaron silencio, lo vio acomodarse y la sala se volvio por completo negra, ladeo un poco la cabeza para verlo mirando directamente a la pantalla, le agradaba que hiciera cosas como esas por ella, le encantaba y mucho.

* * *

><p>Iban caminando de la mano con dirección a una cafetería para comer algo, eran como las ocho de la noche cuando él se detuvo en mitad de la calle con una sonrisa - ¿P-Puedes esperar aquí? Vuelvo rápido - señalo él y salio corriendo, ella se quedo de pie con una ceja encarnada, camino hasta la pared del local de comida y se recargo en el mismo, la lluvia seguía su curso, lloviznaba levemente pero apostaba a que llovería más fuerte en menos de una hora, por suerte sus padres estaban de viaje así que podía quedarse a dormir a altas horas de la noche.<p>

Miro en dirección donde su novio se había marchado, la cita era perfecta por dos razones, se había esmerado en ver la película que había elegido aunque diez minutos antes del final había terminado con su cabeza reposada en su hombro y con su respiración pausada, la imágen era demasiado tierna de hecho pero tenían que salir y la segunda era porque de verdad estaba disfrutando caminando con él a su lado, cuando sus amigas le habían preguntado si de verdad era cierto el rumor de que eran novios había dicho que si y ellas habían estallado en risas.

No mentiría diciendo que no se había sentido desubicada y sabía porque, las anteriores novias de él eran más altas, como mínimo su estatura, venían de familias adineras igual que ella pero con la contraparte de que no solo eran herederas sino de que eran modelos, la verdad es que ella no tenía manera de eso así que solo era ella misma, otra razón era porque eran más voluptuosas, sin querer su mirada bajo a sus pechos y se mordio el labio, no tenía mucho pero tenía... ¡debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas porque sentía su cara hirviendo justo en ese momento!.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? - alzo la mirada para verlo, su cabello estaba húmedo y su pecho subía y bajaba, vaya que al parecer había corrido y mucho - N-No, estoy bien - aseguro y él la tomo de la mano, camino un poco apresurado por lo que se sujeto con fuerza de su mano - ¿A d-dónde vamos? - pregunto cuando este doblo un callejón con una sonrisa en el rostro - Sorpresa - señalo y ella no se quejo, confiaba en él así que no iba a haber algún problema.

* * *

><p>Unos minutos antes de llegar a quien sabe donde Ootori la había detenido por la mano para colocar un pañuelo alrededor de sus ojos, ahora mismo él estaba detrás de su espalda con sus brazos abrazados a su vientre mientras su mentón estaba recargado en el hueco de su cuello - ¿Sabes qué eres lo más valioso qué tengo verdad? - pregunto él y ella asintió con la cabeza, no mentía, se lo decía muy seguido, ignoraba las razones, lo no tenso por lo que llevo sus manos hasta las de él y las dejo sobre las mismas con una sonrisa.<p>

- E-Es la primera vez que hago esto así que espero que te guste - señalo el peliplateado y ella asintió, lo sintio soltarla y en cuestión de segundos el pañuelo había caído de sus ojos, abrio los ojos y quedo maravillada por la vista, estaban en lo que parecía ser un planetario pero era diferente porque estaba adornado con algunas máquinas que creaban nieve, la estrellas tenía un brillo diferente y entonces entendio el porque de las mismas, el planetario estaba abierto pero no era solo eso si no que reflejaban luces de colores y lo entendio cuando los fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo.

Era solo para ella aunque más personas fuera de donde se encontraban podían disfrutar de los fuegos - E-Entendere si no te gusta, es decir, realmente no soy bueno en estas cosas pero tú... eres la elegida así que espero que te guste porque lo prepare para nuestra primera cita, bueno no con estoy te estoy diciendo que las demás no seran especiales porque lo seran, lo juro pero esta es la primera y bueno supongo que para la mujer en este caso tú debe ser especial así que... solo di que te gusta - lo vio bajar un poco la cabeza.

Era la primera vez que lo veía realmente nervioso, por lo general siempre demostraba valor, no mentía con eso pero ahora realmente parecía perdido en sus acciones, le gustaba verlo de esa manera porque demostraba que era un ser humano, lo tomo de las mejillas para que alzara el rostro y le sonrió - M-Me encanto - aseguro juntando sus labios con los de él en un cálido beso, las manos de su novio bajaron hacía su cintura mientras ella se sujetaba de su cuello, era un beso especial siendo sincera... si definitivamente la cita perfecta por que estaba con su persona especial y porque él le había demostrado cuanto la amaba con un gesto como aquel además de decirle que era la elegida, con eso tenía más que suficiente para que fuera la cita perfecta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chaqueta

**N/a**

**Unu nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

Le dolía demasiado la cabeza por dos sencillas razones, que estuviera con su ex novia y que la dejara de lado cuando tenía fiebre, sin embargo, no era bueno que estuviera celosa cuando sabía que él la amaba pero de igual manera le resultaba un tanto doloroso que no le prestara atención por eso se marchaba a casa sola, sin embargo, no contaba con que él corriera detrás de ella para cubrirla de la leve llovizna colocando esa chaqueta sobre su cuerpo cuando a nadie le daba el privilegio de siquiera tocarla, quiza era afortunada o quiza había algo más... si definitivamente atesoraría esa chaqueta hasta su regreso 

* * *

><p><strong>Chaqueta<br>**

- ¿Segura qué estás bien? - pregunto Ootori mientras entraban a la universidad, asintió con la cabeza aunque no demasiado convencida, tenía un poco de fiebre pero no quería faltar a la escuela por la simple razón de que eso arruinaría su récord académico de asistencia, si, quiza era una necia pero eso era importante para ella.

- E-Estoy bien - aseguro y su novio solo la miro dando un suspiro - Si te sientes mal solo dímelo, no quiero que te suceda algo - señalo y ella con una sonrisa le dio a entender que si, que lo haría, continuaron caminando en silencio, era algo que a ella le gustaba demasiado aunque en ocasiones le entraba la espinita de si él estaba feliz con ese silencio pero no dijo nada, él en algún momento tenía que decirselo, bueno al menos así lo pensaba Sakuno.

Subieron las escaleras con dirección al aula de la cobriza que seguía caminando con paso calmado - ¡Ootori-kun! - un escalofrío la recorrio por completo cuando escucho ese timbre de voz o mejor dicho a esa chica, la ex novia de su novio quien giro o al menos ladeo la cabeza mirando a la misma que venía corriendo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Hola Yumiko - saludo este con una sonrisa que le daba pavor, pavor porque pudiera sentir algo por la chica de nueva cuenta - ¡Tenemos que hablar, te tengo una buena noticia! - siente que la presión del agarre de la mano de él disminuye hasta no sentirla, desvía la mirada sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de llorar, no tiene  
>razón alguna para pensar mal de su novio pero quiza es la fiebre.<p>

- Nos vemos durante el almuerzo - deposita un casto beso en sus labios y se va con la chica que le sonríe con calma, continua con su camino pero antes de entrar por completo a su aula gira la cabeza y los ve riendo como cuando eran novios, duele un poco pero no se permite pensar en eso, sino que la chaqueta del club de tenis le queda muy bien, no ha logrado felicitarlo por lo mismo pero se promete hacerlo después, es su novia y como tal tiene que hacerlo.

Camina con paso calmado hasta su asiento mientras su amiga le sonríe - ¿Estás bien? - le pregunta la misma y asiente con la cabeza, esta muy bien es solo que tiene fiebre, el profesor entra y de inmediato se concentra en la clase, necesita alejar de su mente cosas como aquellas cuanto antes. 

* * *

><p>Baja con calma las escaleras, ha esperado cinco minutos a Ootori fuera de su aula porque él siempre sube por ella para almorzar juntos, al parecer el día de hoy no es así, no esta molesta, por supuesto que no, es solo que esta un poco preocupada porque nunca falta a esa promesa, gira sobre el pasillo y escucha su risa, se gira y lo ve riendo con Yumiko quien niega con la cabeza, ninguno de los dos la ve y agradece por ello porque quiere llorar en ese momento.<p>

Se aleja con prisas de allí sientiendo que la cabeza le da vueltas por lo que corre al baño más cercano para vomitar el desayuno que ha probado antes de la escuela, le duele demasiado la cabeza y le arden los labios pero eso no se compara con el dolor que siente por que últimamente con ella no ríe.

Sale del cubículo en el que se encuentra y camino hasta los lavabos donde siente el agua en los labios, toma aire para caminar hasta la salida, mira en todas las direcciones y suspira un poco, él no esta cerca, camina con dirección a su salón de nueva cuenta cuando escucha que alguien la llama, sabe quien es pero justo en esos momentos no quiere verlo por lo que comienza a correr con fuerzas.

Gira en uno de los tantos pasillos, sube algunas escaleras y finalmente se encierra en un aula, se desliza por la puerta y llora, le arde demasiado el pecho sin contar que siente algunas de sus cabellos pegados en la frente signo de que la fiebre esta atacando con más fuerza, quiza lo mejor es irse a casa y así lo hara.

Escucha pasos, sabe que es él pero por suerte no sabe donde esta así que se relaja, últimamente no se comporta como él por dos razones, esta ocupado con el club de tenis, lo entiende porque es su pasión pero... ¿dónde queda ella?, es su novia, lo mínimo que pide es un poco de atención, ella nunca lo ha dejado de lado por sus estudios, al contrario siempre esta con él.

Toma aire calmando los latidos de su corazón, lo único que quiere es ir a casa por esa simple razón se coloca de pie y sale de allí, quiere descansar un momento de todo porque sabe que Ootori va a insistir hablar seriamente, miles de ideas no buenas acuden a su cabeza ante ese pensamiento y la piel se le hiela, no quiere terminar ese noviazgo porque de verdad lo ama. 

* * *

><p>Ha empezado a llover, es consciente o quiza no de que tiene fiebre pero poco le importa porque lo único que quiere es despejar su mente - ¡Sakuno! - el corazón le da un vuelco, ¿porqué es qué cuándo más lo quiere lejos... él siempre esta más cerca?... se detiene por unos momentos apretando su bolso, no quiere verlo, siente la respiración agitada a su espalda y voltea mirandolo con una leve sonrisa.<p>

- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Tienes fiebre, Dios si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría! ¡Tienes que estar consciente de que me preocupo por ti, lo mínimo que pido es que me llames para acompañarte a casa cuando tienes fiebre y esta lloviendo! - le grita mientras se despoja de la chaqueta del club de tenis, ni siquiera dejaba que Yumiko se la colocara... eso es nuevo.

- L-Lo siento... tenías clases - es una excusa barata pero no quiere decirle la verdadera razón por la cual ha salido corriendo y por la cual ha decidido volver a casa - ¡¿Y qué me importan las clases?! ¡Me importas más tú! - un sonrojo y un latido fuerte acuden a su cuerpo, es la primera vez que dice algo como eso, lo escucha dar un suspiro para acomodar la chaqueta correctamente sobre su cuerpo, acomoda su cabello con suavidad y nota que se esta calmando poco a poco.

Desliza con suavidad la chaqueta por su vientre para abotonarla mientras la mira directamente a los ojos por la diferencia de alturas - ¿P-Por qué me la colocas? - pregunta mientras le señala la prenda, él la mira y entiende después de unos segundos para sonreirle un poco.

- ¿Recuerdas la beca en Londres para un miembro del equipo de tenis? - pregunto él con calma y un estremecimiento la recorre, se da una idea de a donde va aquello pero aún así asiente con la mirada baja, él la toma del mentón con suavidad mientras le sonreía transmitiendole un poco de paz - Me la dieron, Yumiko se encargo de darme la noticia, ya sabes por ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, estaba platicando con ella porque mi inglés no es bueno, lamento que te dieras malas ideas pero eso solo quiere decir una cosa... ¿no te he dicho cuánto te amo? - pregunto él apoyando su frente con la de la cobriza que negó con la cabeza, no era eso, eran solo celos irracionales pero ahora todo estaba bien, absolutamente bien.

- ¿P-Por cuánto tiempo te irás? - pregunto cerrando los ojos y él solo tomo aire, Sakuno sintió el aliento cálido de su novio contra sus mejillas y se sonrojo un poco más - Tres años... a nadie le había concedido el derecho de colocarse mi chaqueta del club de tenis, a ninguna de mis anteriores parejas le di ese privilegio hasta ahora, quiero que te la quedes, quiero que me esperes, es una promesa de que volvere lo suficientemente fuerte como para competir en torneos mundiales, quiero ser digno de ti así que espera por mí, me ire en dos días y volvere dentro de tres años, no puedo mantener contacto contigo pero espero confíes lo suficientemente en mí como para esperarme, quiero ser alguien digno de ti Riuzaky Sakuno - señalo este y ella solo se aferro en un abrazo, lo amaba demasiado y tenía que dejarlo ir por el momento, él se haría alguien verdaderamente fuerte así que solo tenía que esperarlo un poco más.

- T-Te amo - aseguro y él se aferro más a su cuerpo con una sonrisa, también la amaba, más de lo que imaginaba - También te amo - contesto besando sus cabellos para sonreir, tres años no era tanto porque ella lo valía... Sakuno se aferro con fuerza, lo esperaría, lo esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario... si definitivamente atesoraría esa chaqueta hasta su regreso porque estaba completamente segura de que sería todo un hombre cuando volviera, lo hacía por ella así que iba a esperar... eso haría. 

* * *

><p>Su respiración estaba demasiado agitada, el avión estaba por llegar y se había quedado dormida, de verdad quería golpearse con algo por llegar tarde, miles de personas seguían su rumbo pero ella buscaba con la mirada a la persona más valiosa de su vida.<p>

Usaba aquella chaqueta que representaba perfectamente la promesa de dos personas que se amaban, se detuvo recobrando el aliento cuando sintio unos brazos posarse por encima de su cabeza para terminar en su vientre en un abrazo, el mentón de esa persona se coloco en el hueco de su cuello y sonrió - Volví - susurro y ella sonrió con un sonrojo, si había vuelto después de largos tres años en los cuales creía que iba a morir - T-Te extrañe - susurro ella y como contestación solo recibio un beso en el cuello mientras el calor de Ootori se fusionaba con el suyo, si, ahora podía devolver la chaqueta a su dueño como signo de que había vuelto y había cumplido su promesa.


	3. Tren

**N/a**

**Unu nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

Ahí se encontraba, esperando por ella como cada año, era simplemente algo inevitable siendo sinceros, sin embargo, de nueva cuenta cancelaba, estaba completamente harto de ello pero entonces la vio, pequeña, hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, sonriente y al parecer perdida, simplemente perfecta, quiza era hora de dejar de esperar el mismo tren con una persona que no lo valoraba y comenzar a esperar por el tren de esa chica cobriza... si definitivamente un tren perfecto porque en el viajaba la mujer de su vida

* * *

><p><strong>Tren<br>**

Miro su reloj de nueva cuenta, el tren en el que se suponía su novia venía ya había llegado y se marchaba justo ahora de nuevo pero ella no estaba por ningún lado, ¿qué podía hacer?, solamente quejarse en silencio como siempre porque ella nunca iba a contestar sus preguntas, dio un enorme suspiro, día de invierno y él se encontraba en la estación de trenes esperando el tren de su novia quien desde hace más de un año había comenzado a darle evasivas para no verlo.

Ella decía que lo amaba pero no lo demostraba, se había mudado y desde entonces nunca veía por él, miro a la gente que pasaba muy abrigada por allí, era obvio, más tarde se avecinaba una tormenta de nieve, él tenía que irse a casa cuanto antes pero no podía porque aún tenía esperanza de que ella llegara.

La campana anuncio la llegada de otro tren, alzo la mirada unos momentos viendo a gente bajando del mismo con prisas, todo el mundo tenía prisa al parecer pero entonces la vio, una chica cobriza con tan solo un abrigo de invierno y una bolsa colgada al hombro buscando algo con la mirada, era pequeña al menos desde donde la miraba, hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra.

La vio caminar hacía donde él se encontraba con la vista perdida, no se fijo que un chico pasaba corriendo lo que provoco que cayera al suelo - ¡Lo siento! - fue todo lo que el chico grito antes de desaparecer, se levanto de inmediato a socorrerla, se detuvo a unos pasos notando que sus cosas estaban desperdigadas por el suelo bueno al menos unas cuantas de ellas.

Se apresuro a ayudarla con las mismas - G-Gracias - agradecio con una linda sonrisa que provoco estragos en su cuerpo, sus hermosos ojos caoba demostraban una enorme pureza - No te preocupes, eres una dama y como tal mi deber es ayudarte - en el momento en que pronuncio la palabra "dama" quizo matarse, ella iba a pensar que era un loco pero no era su culpa ser tan caballeroso, sin embargo, solo escucho una suave risa de parte de la chica cobriza.

- ¿D-De qué cuento saliste? - pregunto con una linda sonrisa que demostraba ternura - De ninguno, es solo que soy un caballero - contesto con una sonrisa de disculpa y ella negó con la cabeza - E-En esta época muchos ya no lo son, son como una especie en peligro de extención, es un honor haber encontrado uno - se sincero y por un momento pensó estar en compañía de un ángel.

- Ootori Chotarou, un gusto - saludo con una sonrisa amable, ella apreto su mano a manera de saludo - R-Riuzaky S-Sakuno, el gusto es mío - saludo mientras ladeaba la cabeza mirando detrás de él por lo que solto su mano - ¿Algo en especial? ¿Esperas a alguien? - pregunto un tanto desconcertado, la ligera idea de que esperaba a alguien le provoco un leve pinchazo en el pecho, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera con alguien, la cobriza lo volvio a mirar negando con la cabeza.

- N-No, no espero a alguien, es solo que estaba buscando una dirección, me dijeron que me bajara aquí y no estaba muy lejos pero creo que estoy... p-perdida -  
>comento ella diciendo lo último por lo bajo para que no la escuchara, quiza pensaba que se burlaría pero él no era así y ella tenía que saberlo de alguna u otra manera.<p>

- A cualquiera puede sucederle, enseñame la dirección, quiza la conozca - ella asintió con un sonrojo tomando su bolso para abrirlo y buscar con las manos la misma, justo en ese momento su celular sonó y él quizo aventarlo lejos de donde se encontraban - Un momento por favor - le comento alejandose un poco, miro el número de su novia, no entendía porque lo llamaba si era más que claro que no había llegado, que de nueva cuenta cualquier cosa era más importante que él.

- ¿Cuál es la excusa esta vez? - pregunto con calma llevandose algunos dedos al puente de la nariz tomando aire para no arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era que simplemente ya no podía más, era demasiado para seguir con la misma rutina cuando era más que claro que amor ya no había en ninguno de los dos.

- Tengo que presentar pruebas en dos días, lo lamento de verdad pero podemos vernos hoy durante la noche - le molestaba el tono de voz amable que usaba cuando era más que claro que lo hacía por lastima y él de verdad odiaba la lastima.

- No puedo con esto, creí que si me esforzaba por los dos podría rescatar nuestra relación pero así no funciona el amor, lo mejor es dejarlo antes de que alguno de los dos termine más lastimado, aquí termina nuestro viaje en común - dicho esto colgó, no necesitaba escuchar una respuesta ha algo que ya sabía de antemano, dio un hondo suspiro para caminar donde Sakuno pero no estaba donde se encontraba por lo que con la mirada la busco hasta verla sentada en una banca leyendo lo que parecía ser un libro, al parecer era alguien especial y eso le gusto demasiado.

Camino hasta donde ella para detenerse, la cobriza le extendio un papelito que tomo entre sus manos, abrio los ojos asombrado al terminar de leer la dirección - ¡O-Oh Dios, estoy realmente perdida! - grito llevandose las manos al rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza y él solo atinó a negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía - No, esta dirección es una cafetería que esta delante del departamento donde vivo solo - señalo con una tierna sonrisa y ella sonrió tanto que su corazón se agito, era una persona que con solo una sonrisa podía causar eso en su cuerpo.

- ¿P-Podrías llevarme? - pregunto esperanzada y asintió con la cabeza para tomarla de la mano al igual que su bolso, Sakuno entrelazo sus dedos y tan solo comenzo a caminar a su lado, por unos momentos pensó que parecían una pareja y esa idea le gustaba mucho. 

* * *

><p>Hacía demasiado frío, recordaba haber escuchado que durante la noche habría una tormenta de nieve - ¿Para qué vas a la cafetería? - pregunto de pronto llamando la atención de la chica que alzo la vista, entonces noto que estaba temblando ligeramente, detuvo el andar y se despojo de su abrigo - N-No, no es n-necesario - aseguro pero hizo caso omiso para colocarlo sobre sus hombros con una sonrisa, acomodo su cabello y reanudo su marcha.<p>

- No contestaste mi pregunta - comento con un tono de juego y la chica solo solto una suave risa - N-Necesito un empleo, me ofrecen ser la repostera principal en esta cafetería, lo que sucede es que donde vivo no hay un trabajo como este - aseguro con una suave sonrisa.

- ¿Porqué no hay un empleo como este donde vives? - pregunto mientras la detenía para cruzar la calle, ella bajo la mirada mientras se mordía el labio - E-En mi anterior empleo tuve algunos problemas por mi ex novio, se corrio el rumor en mi zona de confort por decirlo así y nadie me quizo dar empleo así que por eso decidí tomar el tren y venir donde me ofrecen un trabajo como este - contesto al parecer algo incómoda, la miro con una leve sonrisa para cruzar la calle aún tomados de la mano.

- Aquí es un lugar lindo, gente de bien, estaras bien - aseguro y Sakuno le sonrió agradecida, siguieron caminando cuando empezo a nevar de pronto, se detuvo delante de una cafetería que se veía demasiado cálida, la cobriza la miro con ojos esperanzados.

- Llegamos - anuncio y esta sonrió maravillada, bueno, le iba a ir bien al menos eso pensaba, entraron con calma y un ambiente agradable los esperaba, solo habían dos personas, era normal porque era media tarde pero esa cafetería era conocida y sus clientes en la noche lo demostraban con creces - ¡Oh Riuzaky-san! Me alegra que haya venido - señalo la dueña del local quien les sonrió con ternura mientras ambos hacían una leve reverencia.

- L-Lamento la tardanza, me perdí un poco - se excuso la cobriza y la señora movio la mano en gesto de no darle importancia - Bien, ya que esta aquí, ¿porqué no usa la cocina?, no tenemos muchos clientes aún y de esa manera podre ver su trabajo - asintió y esta le indico una puerta detrás de la caja lo que suponía era la cocina.

- M-Me encantaría - sonrió mientras se giraba para mirarlo, al parecer esa era la despedida pero no quería que fuera así por lo que se mordio un poco el labio nervioso - B-Bueno yo vivo enfrente así que el quedarme un poco más no es ningún problema, sería un honor probar algo hecho por ti - se sincero y esta se sonrojo bajando la mirada mientras asentía, la señora los veía con dulzura en los ojos, de verdad que parecían seguramente una pareja y eso le gustaba demasiado.

- E-Estaré esperando algo delicioso - Sakuno asintió aún con la mirada baja para girarse e irse con la señora que la miraba con una mirada maternal, él camino hacía la mesa para tomar asiento dejando el bolso de la chica a un lado mientras esperaba a que tomaran su orden. 

* * *

><p>Exactamente una hora después se encontraba tomando un café con canela además de canelones, solo quedaba él como cliente pues los otros dos chicos habían salido en cuanto él había tomado asiento, la puerta de la cocina se abrio y creyo estar viendo a un ángel, Sakuno tenía el cabello recogido en un moño dejando algunos mechones caer por su hermoso rostro, la blusa que usaba estaba arremangada hasta los codos mientras usaba un delantal, traía una bandeja con algunos postres en la misma, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que tenía harina en la comisura del labio, la noto detenerse a su lado para colocar la bandeja, con movimientos pausados coloco tres postres además de una taza de chocolate delante de él mientras le sonreía con nerviosismo.<p>

- E-Espero t-te g-gusten - murmuro y sonrió, la noto tomar asiento para estirar la mano y tomar su bolso, extrajo una libretita y él comenzo a comer con calma, el primer postre era un tipo de pastel pero traía algunos arreglos a su lado, apenas probo bocado quedo encantado con el mismo, tomo la taza de chocolate y se quedo de piedra, estaba simplemente delicioso, era chocolate pero tenía algo más.

- ¡Esto esta delicioso de verdad Riuzaky-san! - la dueña grito desde la cocina y esta agradecio por lo bajo mientras él la miraba, probo el segundo postre que era al parecer un tipo de tarta pero contenía galletas, quedo igual de maravillado, finalmente probo lo que parecía se un muffin y quedo embelesado, siguio comiendo con calma mientras ella anotaba y golpeaba de vez en cuando la mesa con su lápiz.

Finalmente termino y la miro con una sonrisa, ella estaba sonrojada - Cocinas realmente delicioso por lo que de verdad prometo venir a desayunar y cenar aquí - aseguro y Sakuno se sonrojo mientras se mordía un poco el labio - G-Gracias - agradecio y entonces no dudo en levantarse de su asiento para inclinarse, la tomo del mentón mirandola a los ojos y no pensó en nada más por lo que se inclino sobre sus labios lamiendo la harina que tenía de la comisura del labio, no dudo en juntar sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave, sincero, lleno de sentimientos encontrados. 

* * *

><p>Dos horas después se encontraban en la estación de trenes esperando el tren que la llevara a casa, había conseguido el empleo siendo elogiada por la dueña de la cafetería que estaba encantada con su don para la cocina, el silencio reinaba en los dos después de ese beso, ella tenía la vista baja, sonó la campana anunciando que faltaban cinco minutos para que su tren llegara.<p>

- Sakuno - la llamo y ella temblo un poco ante su llamado - N-Necesito encontrar un departamento, pienso mudarme aquí - comento llamando por completo su atención, no dudo en levantarse para colocarse en cuclillas y tomarla del mentón, necesitaba ver sus hermosos ojos justo en ese momento, justo en el momento de pedirle algo como lo que le iba a pedir.

- El departamento donde vivo es demasiado grande, tienes tres habitaciones pero solo uso una, la mayoría del tiempo no estoy por cuestiones de la universidad así que puedes venir a vivir conmigo en el mismo, no tendras que pagar nada además queda justo enfrente de tu trabajo, ¿qué dices? - pregunto y ella lo miro con los ojos asombrada, se sonrojo de inmediato para abrazarlo por lo que no calculo el peso de los dos y terminaron cayendo al suelo sin romper el abrazo.

- G-Gracias O-Ootori - agradecio y sonrió enormemente al escuchar su nombre saliendo de sus labios, la campana sonó de nueva cuenta, su tren estaba por llegar en menos de un minuto, la tomo por la cintura disfrutando un poco más de su calor.

- Podemos vernos mañana con tus cosas a las siete de la mañana para que quedes de una vez alojada en mi departamento, ¿qué dices? - ella asintió y sonrió, el saber que ella viviría a su lado le causaba una tremenda emoción, el sonido del tren los saco de la burbuja, ella se levanto para alistarse con su bolso, las puertas se abrieron y caminaron hasta la más cercana, gente entro y salio con grandes prisas, la vio morderse el labio.

Antes de que el tren partiera la tomo de la muñeca para besarla con un poco más de pasión, se separo de ella jadeando, Sakuno entro al tren y las puertas se cerraron por completo para emprender la marcha... si definitivamente un tren perfecto porque en el viajaba la mujer de su vida, no iba a dudar en hacerla su novia y proximamente su esposa, ella era la indicada y por nada del mundo la iba a perder.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. Estrellas

**N/a**

**Unu nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

Tomo aire mientras miraba el cielo azul, nuevamente discutían, sinceramente ya no sabía que pensar de su situación como pareja, siempre discutían por las amigas de él quien siempre terminaba del lado de ellas, no podía más, el cielo se veía hermoso y la lluvia de estrellas pronto empezaría, había oído que era hermoso y ella en verdad deseaba verla a su lado pero al parecer no iba a poder ser, ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras trataba de detener las lágrimas... si definitivamente era la mejor lluvia de estrellas que vería en toda su vida 

* * *

><p><strong>Estrellas<br>**

- ¡Sakuno! ¡Sakuno! - giro la cabeza observando a su amigo Marui que se detuvo a su lado agitado, al parecer nuevamente se había quedado dormido - T-Traquilo B-Bunta-kun, es temprano aún - le aseguro mientras este trataba de respirar con normalidad, le sonrió mientras buscaba la botella de agua que siempre cargaba, al encontrarla se la entrego y este le sonrió agradecido por el gesto.

- Gracias - agradecio este mientras la miraba con una sonrisa que se desvanecio cuando la observo directamente a los ojos - ¿Peleaste de nuevo con Chotarou? - pregunto este y ella asintió bajando la mirada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas acumuladas, el pelirrojo solo llevo una de sus manos a su hombro dandole un poco de apoyo porque en verdad lo necesitaba.

- Peleamos porque una de sus amigas me estaba molestando, simplemente le alce la voz y de pronto él me estaba regañando por ser grosera... d-de nueva cuenta esta del lado de ellas, fue el viernes y estamos a lunes, ni siquiera me ha hablado - comento ella para ajustar su bolso y comenzar a caminar al lado del pelirrojo que solo suspiro un poco.

- Es un tonto pero no dejes que te vea así, no le des el gusto Saku - le pidio este y ella solo medio asintió con la cabeza cuando unas risas la devolvieron a la realidad, más allá estaba su novio rodeado de sus amigos y amigas riendo como si no se preocupara por ella cuando ella había estado llorando todo el fin de semana, lo que no le estaba gustando es que una chica rubia estaba colgada a su cuello y a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras daba unos pasos hacía atrás - Sakuno - negó con la cabeza ante el llamado de su amigo quien la miraba preocupado, no podía quedarse allí y ver más por lo que simplemente giro el cuerpo y salio corriendo de allí tropezando escuchando risas estruendosas pero solo levanto y siguio con su camino importandole poco, solo quería irse de allí, solo quería que dejara de doler como siempre. 

* * *

><p>Miro su reloj dandose cuenta que había estado las dos últimas horas en la azotea, había trabado la puerta para que nadie entrara, la campana del primer receso sonó en todo el campus pero ella no hizo el intento de moverse de donde se encontraba, estaba abrazada a sus rodillas además estaba segura de que sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto que había llorado.<p>

Llevo una de sus manos a su vientre, si continuaban peleando nunca se lo iba a decir e iba a salir huyendo lejos de su lado, ¿cómo le iba a decir qué estaba embarazada?, tenía dos meses había sido buena en ocultarlo de sus padres y de los demás porque quería que él fuera el primero en saberlo pero se estaba cansado de ser siempre a quien gritaba y nunca escuchara la versión de los hechos, si seguía así estaba segura de que nunca le iba a decir que iba a ser padre.

Escuchaba los ruidos de los alumnos cuando la puerta se abrio, bueno era obvio que alguien tendría llave, ella tenía una, giro la cabeza mirando a su novio, Ootori Chotarou, el casanova número uno de la universidad, el que todas querían como novio y ella tenía pero ella en verdad lo amaba.

- ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como una niña pequeña? Solo pedí que te disculparas con Jesicca por levantarle la voz cuando ella no te había hecho nada - sonrió levemente mientras giraba la cabeza hacía otra dirección, debio de haber suponido que solo la buscaba para regañarla de nueva cuenta - Contestame Sakuno - se mantuvo callada cuando su celular vibro, lo tomo de sus piernas y observo el mensaje de Bunta diciendo que la comida esperaba por ella, que le estaba sonriendo esperando su prescencia haciendo referencia a la comida, su amigo era muy dulce.

- Estoy esperando una respuesta Sakuno - tecleo algo en su celular para levantarse con cuidado, se estaba mareando en esos momentos y no quería que él se diera cuenta - I-Iré a la cafetería Chotarou - señalo ella para tomar su bolso y comenzar con su camino, paso cerca de este y escucho un suspiro que la hizo detenerse.

- Deja de ser una niña Sakuno, lo menos que quiero es pelear contigo - arremetio este subiendo un poco la voz lo que le provoco irritación - ¿S-Se te ocurrio por un momento qué yo era la víctima y no ella? ¿P-Pensaste en mí antes de comenzar a gritarme? ¿P-Pensaste en mí en el fin de semana? ¡S-Sabías que iba a estar mal y ni siquiera llamaste! - le señalo llorando de nuevo, tenía que calmarse por lo que tomo aire girando el cuerpo con prisa para comenzar a caminar rápidamente.

Descendio las escaleras tratando de no llorar pero no podía detenerse, se detuvo en las escaleras y tomo asiento comenzando a llorar, ya le daba lo mismo la gente, solo quería que dejara de doler como dolía, quería tratar de detener el dolor pero no se podía del todo, tomo aire tratando de calmarse porque a su bebé no le iba a hacer bien. 

* * *

><p>Entro en la cafetería observando a Marui que le indico que tomara asiento delante de él por lo que lo hizo con calma, miro el plato que esperaba por ella y sonrió, lo había organizado de manera que la comida quedara como si fuera una sonrisa, tomo asiento escuchando algunas risas, tomo su celular y observo el número de Chotarou, era la última oportunidad.<p>

- E-Es la última oportunidad - murmuro escribiendo un mensaje con sinceridad, sonrió para guardarlo al enviar el mensaje, se llevo a la boca un pedazo de tarta pero de inmediato lo regreso, de nueva cuenta su organismo no quería comer nada - N-No tengo apetito - señalo mientras tomaba su bolso, quería ir a su casa a  
>descansar un poco - No puedes irte, te has perdido dos clases y aún quedan más Sakuno - la regaño con suavidad su amigo pero ella solo lo miro pidiendo piedad.<p>

- T-Tengo mucho sueño, mañana traere un justificante, solo manda los apuntes y tareas para mañana a mi correo, gracias - beso la mejilla del pelirrojo para salir de allí apresuradamente, tenía demasiado sueño y solo quería descansar un poco en su casa, su celular vibro y lo tomo viendo un mensaje de Chotarou, el rostro se le ilumino al verlo, quiza era momento de arreglar las cosas.

El alma se le fue a los pies y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando leyo el mensaje "No pienso ir a ver una rídicula lluvia de estrellas contigo, ni pienses que llegare", se mordio el labio, él verdaderamente no la amaba, apresuro el paso empujando a algunas personas pero importandole poco, solo quería irse de allí cuanto antes, estaba cansada de todo y sinceramente no quería ver al peliplateado en un buen tiempo. 

* * *

><p>Dos de la mañana y ella estaba en un observatorio preparado especialmente para esa ocasión, sus padres le habían preguntado que para que deseaba que alguien lo preparara y ella solo les había dicho que era una sorpresa para Ootori, se recosto en la cama que habían hecho los trabajadores, en media hora sería visible la lluvia de estrellas, miro las pocas que poblaban el cielo.<p>

Las estrellas siempre le habían gustado, a su vez quería ponerle un nombre de alguna de ellas a su bebé pero la idea no sonaba tan buena después de pensarla seriamente, cerro unos momentos los ojos cuando sintio un peso del otro lado de la cama que la hizo levantarse de inmediato pero solo logro que un mareo acudiera a su cuerpo por lo que se sento de inmediato en la cama quedando sorprendida al ver a Chotarou recostado del otro lado quien se veía agitado.

- Lo siento - se disculpo este y ella lo miro con enojo aún, un lo siento no arreglaba que la hubiera hecho llorar demasiado tiempo - Lo siento Sakuno... por todo - siguio sin hablarle mientras fruncía los labios en una especie de puchero, la mano de él viajo a su muñeca para jalarla y arrastrarla hacía su lado, la abrazo con fuerza y aunque trato de resistirse este la sujeto con fuerza para que dejara de luchar por lo que termino llorando en sus brazos.

- Jesicca me dijo que ella había sido la causante de nuestra pelea, también dijo lo del mensaje, yo no sabía y yo no conteste, se que no hay manera de que por el momento me perdones pero quiero que estes enterada de que te amo más que a mi vida, que eres la persona más valiosa en mi vida, se que suelo ser por lo general un imbécil contigo pero te amo... te amo en verdad Sakuno - escucho atentamente todo lo que él le decía.

Había dejado de llorar y solo estaba sollozando, se separo de él para levantarse de la cama y mirarlo con los ojos vidriosos - Sakuno - la llamo él y ella solo alzo la mirada, varias estrellas se deslizaron con rápidez sobre el cielo obscuro, la lluvia de estrellas había comenzado.

- E-Estoy e-embarazada... t-tengo d-dos m-meses - miro al peliplateado quien estaba en estado de shock al parecer porque no reaccionaba, se quedo esperando a que este dijera algo pero solo estaba allí sentado en la cama sin decir ninguna palabra, quiza era que no quería tener al bebé, alzo la mirada al cielo y giro el cuerpo queriendo salir corriendo de allí cuando sintio que alguien se colocaba delante de ella para alzarla en el aire, de inmediato sujeto sus manos al cuello de Chotarou que comenzo a darle vueltas por todos lados.

- ¡Chotarou! S-Si te vómito sera tu culpa - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras él sonreía enormemente, la lluvia de estrellas seguía dando un espectáculo por completo, sumado eso a la noticia hacían una ocasión muy especial de verdad, ella lo sentía así... si definitivamente era la mejor lluvia de estrellas que vería en toda su vida.

- ¡Estas embarazada! ¡Oh por Dios, seremos padres Sakuno! - la bajo al suelo mientras besaba sus labios en repetidas ocasiones provocando risas infantiles de su parte - Ten por seguro que los cuidare muy bien a ambos, no dejare que nadie te haga daño y cuando me comporte como un imbécil solo dame una bofetada, te amo Sakuno y este bebé deja en claro que estaras en mi vida para siempre... estas atada a mi de por vida Sakuno - asintió mientras lo abrazaba llorando, lo amaba demasiado.

Chotarou beso sus cabellos mientras frotaba círculos en su espalda tratando de que dejara de llorar - Te hare feliz lo prometo Sakuno... gracias por hacerme padre - le agradecio este mientras besaba sus labios, ella estaba feliz de estar embarazada, la lluvia de estrellas adornaba el panorama y era una imágen digna de ver, estaba feliz y estaba segura de que todo iba a estar mejor desde ese momento porque estaban juntos y porque se amaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios Clarii.**


	5. Caballo

**N/a**

**Unu nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

Hace cuanto tiempo no estaba en la hacienda de su familia, desde que era una niña, lo que más le encantaba de la misma eran los caballos, su caballo favorito, lo amaba más que a su vida aunque el dueño de la hacienda de al lado también podría ser una persona especial en su vida si se dedicaba a conocerlo un poco más, le encantaba sentir el viento de esa manera despeinando el cabello, amaba todas esas sensaciones... si definitivamente su caballo siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón

* * *

><p><strong>Caballo<br>**

Bajo del vehículo con calma sintiendo que el viento despeinaba sus cabellos pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de calidez, hace demasiado tiempo que no visitaba la hacienda de su familia, desde que era pequeña y sus padres se habían divorciado, ella se había quedado con su padre porque su madre tenía un amante y un hijo con el mismo pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

Miro la imponente hacienda frente a ella, justo como la recordaba aunque sabía que su padre se había encargado de remodelarla para sus vacaciones en la misma - Bienvenida Sakuno-sama - alzo la cabeza observando al capataz de la misma que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa que devolvio de inmediato - Gracias por recibirme - le agradecio a este desviando la mirada hacía las caballerizas, estaba ansiosa de ver a su caballo.

- Su habitación esta preparada - negó con la cabeza ante la mirada desconcertada del capataz - Quisiera ver a mi caballo - pidio amablemente y de inmediato este asintió para indicarle que lo siguiera, el aire removía sus cabellos que estaban atados en un moño, miro el sendero que llevaba a las mismas pero lo que llamo su atención fue que había una cerca.

- ¿Alguien vive en la hacienda de al lado? - pregunto llamando la atención del capataz que de inmediato asintió mientras abría la puerta de las caballerizas - Es alguien de la ciudad como usted, es buena persona, de vez en cuando nos visita - contesto este y ella solo asintió.

Camino directo a donde se encontraba su caballo, abrio la puerta de la caballeriza observando a su hermoso caballo pura sangre de color café claro, le causaba gracia decir que era de un color en específico pero ella no era muy buena en como decir eso - Hola Jenno - lo saludo con calma mientras este se acercaba, el capataz se puso en alerta pero este solo se inclino ante ella, tenía buenos modales si era sincera, lo había criado desde que era un potro y verlo de esa manera la enorgullecía por completo.

- Es un buen caballo, fuerte como ninguno además de que aún la reconoce - comento su capataz y ella asintió, acaricio su cabeza con cuidado observando que este movía levemente la misma para formar parte de la caricia, lo había extrañado tanto, la despedida había sido demasiado triste pero ella sabía que este la entendía.

- Me gustaría cabalgarlo, preparenlo por favor - le pidio a este que asintió de inmediato mientras ella salía de allí pues necesitaba verificar que sus cosas se instalaran como debía ser pero entonces se detuvo cuando sintio la mirada de alguien sobre ella, ladeo la cabeza observando a un chico desde la otra hacienda que la observaba con una leve sonrisa, el chico vestía como un ciudadano completamente aunque ella hacía lo mismo, sin embargo, sentía que él se veía mejor que ella, este le sonrió un poco para girar y comenzar su camino hacía su hacienda mientras ella se recuperaba del trance, era como si el ver a ese chico le hubiera afectado algo de alguna u otra manera y eso era demasiado raro. 

* * *

><p>Miro a su caballo que relincho cuando la vio lo que le provoco una suave risa, el capataz lo sujeto para que se subiera, al estilo oeste, su padre le había enseñado a montar de esa manera desde que era niña, eran aquellas épocas las que extrañaba pero no podía quejarse después de todo, subio con cuidado para sujetarse del mismo que se alzo en las patas traseras asustando a sus ayudantes pero ella se mantuvo en calma.<p>

Su padre siempre decía que nunca debías de tenerle miedo a un animal porque este lo sentía y aseguraba que eso nunca terminaba bien, sujeto las riendas de la silla de montar para comenzar con su recorrido con gran rápidez, su caballo lo entendio de inmediato por lo que comenzo con una carrera que ella dirigía pero al mismo tiempo solo acompañaba.

Escucho un relinchido más allá por lo que detuvo a su caballo que hizo un movimiento rápido y certero para detenerse antes de la cerca, observo a una potra completamente blanca que era montada por el chico de la hacienda de al lado quien le hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que lo siguiera, dudo unos segundos pero después le indico a su amigo que los siguiera y este obedecio la órden.

Con gran maestría salto la cerca que dividía ambas haciendas, se sujeto con un poco de fuerza para aterrizar en la tierra, el viento removio sus cabellos, no usaba sombrero, no era que los odiara pero no le gustaban mucho, vio al chico que corría más rápido por lo que presiono a su caballo que entendio el mensaje para apresurar el paso, amaba esa sensación porque sentía que volaba. 

* * *

><p>Ambos se detuvieron delante de un claro, bajo del caballo y este se inclino ante ella por lo que le hizo una caricia en la mejilla y este camino hacía la pequeña cascada para beber agua, observo al chico que ahora sabía era un peliplateado, quien tenía un arete en la oreja derecha, su cabello estaba despeinado pero se le veía bien.<p>

- Pude ser un asesino o algo, ¿sabes? - le pregunto este con una sonrisa llena de burla pero solo se encogio de hombros para sentarse en el césped importandole poco si se ensusiaba o no - Mi capataz y mis empleados saben que estoy contigo, si algo malo me pasa pues... - no concluyo la frase y no era necesario, el peliplateado simplemente le sonrió levemente - Ootori Chotarou - se presento este extendiendo su mano, encarno una ceja ligeramente, era un heredero conocido mundialmente, igual que ella.

- Riuzaky Sakuno, un gusto - estrecho la mano con una leve sonrisa y este la solto para mirar a los caballos que estaban recostados sobre el césped aunque ella tenía su cabeza por encima del cuello de su caballo, una linda imágen sin duda alguna - Se gustan - comento este tomando una leve piedrita y ella asintió, quiza era hora de que su hermoso caballo tuviera una pareja.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Me refiero a que eres de la ciudad - pregunto con calma y este solo la miro con una leve sonrisa que transmitía algo de tristeza - Creí que era el momento de alejarme de la ciudad antes de que algo malo sucediera, me refiero a que mi familia necesitaba arreglar sus asuntos, pienso que no es mi problema las decisiones que están tomando mis padres - contesto este lanzando una piedrita hacía la cascada, la misma se perdio en el agua de inmediato.

- Mis padres se divorciaron cuando era pequeña, mi madre tenía otra familia desde antes de mi nacimiento, eso provoco que me fuera de la hacienda con mi padre, volví porque necesitaba recordar el amor que sentía por mi madre para seguir adelante, ¿sabes porqué?, porque aún no la olvido, pienso que la necesito para continuar, para no sentir envidia de las personas que si tienen una mamá pero el problema no es eso, el problema es que yo misma tengo la necedad de recordarla así que vine para estar con mi caballo quien en silencio me entiende, tomare la decisión de dejar atrás eso... creo que los dos tenemos el mismo casi problema - aseguro ella con una leve sonrisa y este se la devolvio mientras el aire removía los cabellos de ambos, como dandoles un poco de tranquilidad.

- Quiero heredar la empresa para hacer algo bien, me refiero a que quiero investigar en la rama de medicina, quiero hacer algo bien, mi potranca Allely es mi vida, sin embargo, hace cuatro años alguien de por aquí intento robarla, no lo logro pero si logro pasar una especie de cuchilla por su vientre, no puede tener crías, me duele así que quiero investigar eso, lo he estado haciendo así que espero poder lograrlo porque quiero verla feliz - se sincero este observando que su potranca se levantaba del cuello de su caballo y se acostaba a su lado, este se acosto sobre su vientre cerrando los ojos, era como si los animales entendieran mejor que los humanos, por eso le gustaban demasiado los caballos, por eso adoraba tanto a su caballo.

- La mujer que tenga el privilegio de contraer matrimonio contigo, sera muy afortunada - comento con una leve sonrisa mientras alzaba la mirada hacía el hermoso atardecer que se estaba formando justo en ese momento, Ootori la observo de perfil... la había encontrado - La acabo de encontrar - Sakuno ladeo la cabeza observandolo no entendiendo muy bien a que se refería, el peliplateado tomo su mano juntando las mismas con un poco de césped.

- ¿E-Eh? - un sonrojo acudio a sus mejillas, apenas se acababan de conocer, era imposible, es decir, si era guapo pero no lo conocía, si le gustaba que hablara de esa manera, que amara de igual manera a los caballos pero era demasiado pronto, su caballo se levanto al igual que la potranca y el peliplateado la jalo para que hiciera lo mismo.

De alguna u otra manera terminaron cerca de la cascada jugando con el agua, en un movimiento raro ella termino dentro del agua al resbalar, solo escucho la risa del peliplateado pero sonrió cuando su caballo con un tipo de cabezaso lo aventaba al agua igualmente, este nado hacía ella y la tomo de la cintura, bueno, creía en las almas gemelas.

En menos de un segundo se fusionaron en un beso escuchando el relinchido de ambos caballos, miro a su caballo que paso su nariz por el rostro de la potranca... si definitivamente su caballo siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón, ambos habían encontrado el amor y estaba segura de que de alguna u otra manera ninguno de los dos lo iba a dejar ir, Ootori podría ser el amor de su vida y Jenno podría morir junto a Allely, ambos tendría un amor para recordar, apostaba por ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	6. Diario

**N/a**

**Unu nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

No puede creer que haya perdido su diario mientras descansaba en uno de los tantos árboles del campus de la universidad, si alguien lo lee de verdad que estara en graves problemas porque ha declarado ahí su amor hacía el capitán de tenis, Ootori Chotarou, no quiere ni siquiera imaginar lo que puede pasar si alguien lo lee, por eso justo en estos momentos esta al borde de un colapso nervioso y que él este no muy lejos de donde se encuentra no ayuda demasiado... si definitivamente todo eso por un diario

* * *

><p><strong>Diario<br>**

Abrio los ojos poco a poco, la cabeza le seguía doliendo igual que hace unas horas, todo era culpa de su mejor amiga que había llegado bastante bebida al departamento que compartían después de una cena con su novio, quien por cierto no debía dejar en primer lugar que ella bebiera tanto pero no podía quejarse en lo absoluto porque después de todo eran tal para cual, sin embargo, la peor parte se la llevaba ella porque era ella quien se quedaba cuidandola después de que llegara al departamento.

Se levanto con calma del árbol en el que se encontraba, la sombra le había ayudado demasiado para una leve siesta, por suerte su siguiente clase empezaba aún en una hora, tomo su bolso además de los libros que estaban allí para continuar con su camino, no podía llegar tarde a la clase de administración que tenía en esos momentos.

De pronto se detuvo al sentir que algo le faltaba, negó con la cabeza, no, nada le faltaba, continuo con su camino viendo más allá al capitán del equipo de tenis Chotarou Ootori, compartía cada clase con él pero seguramente ni la notaba, era normal porque después de todo tenía a todas las chicas tras él, incluso la de cursos superiores.

Era famoso en toda la universidad, quiza no lo recordaba pero él la había ayudado cuando no podía alcanzar un libro en la biblioteca, habían intercambiado unas palabras sobre libros, este había sido llamado después por sus compañeros y solo le había regalado una sonrisa de despedida, desde entoces había decidido escribir en un diario todo lo que sentía hacía él, obviamente nunca se lo iba a dar pero se sentía demasiado bien escribir el mismo para no sentirse tan mal por verlo con otras chicas.

Se mordio ligeramente el labio cuando vio a una chica rubia lanzarse a sus brazos mientras este le sonreía lindamente además de que la tomaba de la cintura, apreto el paso bajando la mirada, no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él pero de igual manera dolía demasiado, trato de no llorar y mordio aún más fuerte su labio, no iban a ser nada nunca, debía dejar de creer en falsas ilusiones cuanto antes. 

* * *

><p>Se encontraba caminando por los árboles del campus con calma del brazo de su nueva novia, no es que fuera un mujeriego era solo que quería no hacerse ilusiones con alguien, ella no había dado ningún signo de querer algo con él por lo que trataba de no verla demasiado aunque eso le dolía tambien por supuesto, la había visto observarlo para después alejarse con grandes prisas, no, definitivamente ni siquiera quería verlo, algo choco contra su pie por lo que bajo la mirada observando lo que parecía ser un cuaderno.<p>

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto la rubia a su lado, se encogio de hombros soltandose de su agarre para colocarse en cuclillas y tomar la libreta que resulto ser un diario, lo sabía porque estaba escrito en la portada, dio un suspiro, no sabía que las chicas seguían escribiendo cosas como esas.

- ¡Es un diario! - grito la rubia y él asintió con la cabeza, lo mínimo que podía hacer era devolverselo a su dueña, busco en la primera página el nombre y... ¡era de ella!, lo sabía porque conocía su nombre a pesar de saber que nunca iban a ser ni siquiera amigos - ¿De quién es? - pregunto su novia y negó con la cabeza, bajo ningún motivo ella podía saberlo.

- Tenemos que hablar - sentencio con voz calmada pero decidida, era momento de dejarse de juegos, al parecer alguien lo quería juntos por eso se lo había encontrado, sabía que en las manos de cualquier otra persona este ya estaría siendo utilizado para chantajear a Sakuno pero no en sus manos, él nunca iba a ser capaz de hacerle daño, no a ella, la rubia lo miro ladeando la cabeza con una clara expresión de confusión en el rostro, él estaba calmada porque iba a terminar con su relación. 

* * *

><p>Busco en su bolso revolviendo cuadernos, libros, lápices, plumas y demás cosas que cargaba pero no estaba, estaba a punto de entrar en modo de desesperación, iba a ser su perdición si no lo encontraba cuanto antes, no quería ni siquiera imaginar que si alguien lo había encontrado su destino estaba contado, dio un hondo suspiro tratando de calmarse pero no podía.<p>

Busco en todas direcciones recordando en que lugares había estado, tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes, tomo su bolso con disposiciones de salir cuando una mano se cernio sobre su muñeca apretando demasiado, giro su cuerpo y se encontro con la rubia que hace unos momentos estaba con Ootori, la pregunta era ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?, no la conocía en lo absoluto así que le sorprendía demasiado que estuviera fuera de su salón.

- No tienes ni idea de con quien te has metido imbécil - bien, ese era un tono que no esperaba de la rubia, no tenía ni idea de porque le estaba hablando de esa manera - D-Disculpa, c-creo que te estas confundiendo de persona - le señalo con voz calmada o al menos no tratando de sonar demasiado nerviosa - ¡Por supuesto que no me he equivocado, has arruinado mi relación con Ootori! - abrio los ojos, si ella ni siquiera había hablado más de dos veces con el peliplateado, ¿de qué estaba hablando la chica rubia?.

- N-No, no puede ser, y-yo ni siquiera le hablo - le comento y esta la jalo para darle una bofetada, se quedo estupefecta en su lugar ante tal golpe que si que le había dolido, las personas que caminaba por el pasillo miraban la escena curiosas y era justo eso, que odiaba llamar la atención.

- ¡Arruinaste mi relación con Ootori, eres una maldita mujerzuela! ¡Él tiene tu estúpido diario y te dire algo... se ha burlado de el! ¡No puede creer que alguien como tú, tan poca cosa, no popular pueda estar enamorada de él que es el capitán del equipo de tenis! ¡Se rió durante minutos con las cosas que escribías... no puedo creer que alguien como tú este enamorada de MI novio! - bien, habían dos cosas mal allí, ella había dicho que había arruinado su relación con el peliplateado pero ahora decía que era su novio, ¿era tonta?.

- D-Dijiste que había arruinado tu relación con él pero d-después h-has dicho que sigue siendo tu novio... has m-mentido - le señalo con una mano en la mejilla, sentía un leve hilillo de sangre, la rubia si que era una experta en dar bofetadas, la misma la miro indignada, había descubierto su mentira.

Eso no le importaba, lo que le importaba en ese momento era que su pecho dolía demasiado por saber que él había leído su diario además de que se había reído del mismo - ¡Te acabo de decir... da lo mismo, no eres más que una... - alzo la mano con intenciones de golpearla de nueva cuenta pero antes de hacerlo una mano se cernio sobre su muñeca no dejando terminar el ataque.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Rika? - se tenso ante la pregunta del peliplateado porque vaya que conocía su voz, el tono que había usado dejaba ver lo muy molesto que estaba - N-Nada, solo la vine a dejar en su lugar - sentencio esta un tanto nerviosa, el peliplateado la mataba con la mirada - Te dije claramente que ella no tenía nada que ver en nuestra ruptura - sentencio este soltando su mano, la rubia retrocedio unos pasos para girar el cuerpo y comenzar a correr como desesperada, ella tan solo dio un suspiro.

Ootori volteo a mirarla pero ella desvio la mirada para apretar un poco más su bolso - Tienes sangre, vamos... te llevo a la enfermería - iba a decirle que no, iba a salir corriendo pero todo eso se fue por la borda cuando este la tomo con gesto suave de la mano para comenzar a andar con ella por el pasillo, noto que todo el mundo los veía, que todo el mundo hablaba de ambos y solo se mordio el labio más que nerviosa. 

* * *

><p>La puerta de la enfermería estaba abierta más la enfermera no se encontraba, entonces recordo que esta se iba a esas horas del plantel y regresaba dos horas después, quizo salir corriendo pero este la encamino hasta una de las camas y la hizo tomar asiento, lo vio alejarse para regresar con un botiquín, no dijo ni una sola palabra tan solo extrajo alcohol y algodón, sin previo aviso lo llevo a sus labios y ella se tenso de inmediato, ardía mucho.<p>

- Calmada - le pidio con suavidad y ella solo tomo aire tratando de relajarse, repitio el proceso dos veces más hasta que le sonrió - Listo - ella asintió con intenciones de levantarse pero este la sujeto por la muñeca no dejando que se marchara, ella quizo deshacerse de su agarre pero este no se lo permitio al aplicar más presión.

- Lamento de verdad lo que sucedio, no tenía que suceder, quiero pedirte disculpas, lo menos que deseaba era que estuvieras cerca de mí cuando se que ni siquiera te agrado - aquellas últimas palabras fueron murmuradas en un tono de dolor lo que la sorprendio por completo, debía ser una broma si ella lo amaba más que a ella misma además él había leído el diario, lo más seguro era que supiera de sus sentimientos y se estuviera riendo de los mismos en ese momento.

- L-Leiste mi d-diario, no es necesario que digas esto... basta - le suplico con ojos llorosos lo que provoco que este abriera los ojos asombrado - No leí tu diario, pensaba dejartelo en tu casillero hoy mismo, no leería nada sobre ti a no ser que tu quisieras... Sakuno - escuchar su nombre de sus labios le mando un cosquilleo a cada parte de su cuerpo.

- ¿P-Por qué estas haciendo esto? T-Tú ni siquiera me notas, y-yo h-he e-estado e-enamorada de ti desde nuestro pequeño encuentro en la biblioteca, n-no te odio, no me molestas en lo absoluto, no tengo ni idea de donde sacaste eso... es solo que no entiendo porque estas haciendo esto - se sincero ella mientras tomaba asiento de nueva cuenta llevandose ambas manos hacía el rostro tratando de que no viera que estaba a punto de llorar, odiaba llorar y más enfrente del peliplateado.

Este aparto sus manos con suavidad para mirarla, limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas con suavidad mientras ella cerraba los ojos, la atrajo hacía su regazo para sentarla sobre sus piernas, la cobriza se aferro a su cuello mordiendose el labio para no seguir llorando y él acaricio su espalda con suavidad tratando de calmarla.

- Si te noto y demasiado, te he visto muchas veces en la biblioteca leyendo libros de literatura inglesa, te veo en deportes tratando de golpear el balón fallando miles de veces mientras tus compañeros de clase se burlan pero yo solo pienso en ir a ayudarte y protegerte, te he visto durmiendo incontables veces en los árboles del campus después de leer un libro, te he visto mucho aunque no lo creas y estoy completamente enamorado de ti, hablo en serio, cuando te encontre por casualidad en la biblioteca no era tan por "casualidad" sino porque te seguí, no se como, no se porque pero solo te seguí, te veías un tanto graciosa tratando de alcanzar aquel libro por eso no dude en acercarme a ayudarte, antes de eso no dejaba de pensar en ti cuando te vi entrando al aula equivocada, que resulto ser mi aula, cuando encontre tu diario me dijo a mi mismo que era el destino porque el destino me quería junto a ti, solo junto a ti Riuzaky Sakuno.. te amo - aseguro este mientras la separaba con suavidad para juntar su frente con la de la cobriza.

- T-También te amo - aseguro ella con una leve sonrisa, el peliplateado se acerco para juntar sus labios en un suave beso, la cobriza se aferro a su cuello con un poco más de fuerza... si definitivamente todo eso por un diario, estaba completamente feliz porque él estaba a su lado, no sabía que le esperaba pero estaba preparada para lo que viniera, él estaba feliz porque estaba con ella por fin, ahora solo le quedaba cuidarla por el resto de su vida porque si... sería su mujer y todo por su diario, ese libro definitivamente iba a ir a un anaquel porque había cumplido su más grande sueño... tenerla a ella y decirle día a día cuanto la amaba porque nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	7. Leche

**N/a**

**Unu nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

Que alguien le dijera que el tener un hijo no era complicado estaba completamente equivocado, lo estaba viviendo en asientos de primera fila, aquí estaba comprando leche durante la madrugada teniendo que trabajar a primera hora mañana, era lo peor que le estaba sucediendo en esos momentos sobre todo porque sabía que el pequeño niño no tomaría la leche sino que simplemente estaba haciendo esas rabietas de siempre pero valía la pena por ver que ella le sonreía con amor y por ver como el bebé hacía burbujas, si, eso si valía la pena... si definitivamente estaba considerando seriamente comprar un cargamento de leche 

* * *

><p><strong>Leche<br>**

- Chotarou - sintio que alguien lo estaba removiendo pero solo quería seguir durmiendo, unas manos se posaron en sus mejillas y se levanto de inmediato sentandose en la cama - Estas helada - le señalo a su esposa Sakuno que solo le medio sonreía, se veía cansada pero aún así hermosa y no podía negar aquello - Necesita leche, no quiere beber de la materna - hizo su cabeza hacía atrás y negó con la cabeza, eso debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

Tenía una reunión a primera hora de la mañana y de verdad necesitaba descansar, no estaba para aquellas cosas en esos momentos - ¿Es una broma? Sakuno tengo una reunión temprano, no puedo ir - sentencio mientras jalaba los edredones para cubrirse de nueva cuenta con los mismos escuchando el suspiro de parte de la cobriza que salio de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

Escucho el llanto del niño y suspiro fuertemente, era complicado cuidar a un bebé, lo estaba sabiendo en esos momentos, era una bendición pero ya no podía con las noches de desvelo sobretodo cuando era el presidente de una gran compañía mundial, se levanto de la cama colocandose las pantuflas con prisas, salio de la habitación caminando a la del bebé observando que Sakuno trataba de calmarlo mientras lo mecía de un lado a otro, noto que estaba demasiado cansada y se sintio mal por no ayudarla.

- Iré por la leche aunque sabes de sobra que no la bebera sino que simplemente esta haciendo una de sus típicas rabietas, como su madre deberías de saberlo - le aseguro escuchando una suave risa de parte de ella que lo miraba cansada y medio furiosa - Y tú eres su padre, se te olvido eso - le dio la espalda y él solo gurño por lo bajo para salir de allí.

Últimamente peleaban mucho y eso no estaba bien, es decir, se amaban, él la amaba pero jamás había pensado que un bebé pudiera ser tan agotador, bajo las escaleras tomando las llaves de la casa, él había insistido en vivir en la mansión pero ella había dicho que no y no, de ahí no la había podido sacar así que ahora estaban viviendo en una casa sin servicio pero no podía hacer nada porque ella no deseaba que pensaran que estaba con él solo por su dinero, un argumento muy tonto a su gusto.

Cerro la puerta caminando en dirección a la tienda, ir a comprar leche nunca había estado en sus planes mucho menos a horas como esas, ese niño solo lo hacía por molestarlo, lo odiaba, lo sentía, por que siempre prefería estar con ella que con él, era demasiado territorial y eso ya lo estaba estresando más de lo que ya estaba. 

* * *

><p>Entro en la tienda caminando directamente hacía la leche cuando su celular sonó, lo que le faltaba, una llamada a esas horas del día o mejor dicho aún de la noche, miro un número privado, declino la llamada, no iba a contestar, tenía aún que resolver el asunto de la leche, tomo dos litros y camino a la caja cuando su celular sonó de nuevo, finalmente lo apago.<p>

Se detuvo en la caja sacando su billetera para pagar y salir de la tienda, él nunca había imaginado que compraría leche en una tienda abierta las 24 horas, era demasiado raro, a él se le daban los cálculos matemáticos, reuniones con grandes empresarios pero ser padre era más complicado que todo aquello, estaba agotado, durante el embarazo había sido simplemente feliz, nada de problemas, pocos antojos pero ahora era simplemente cansado y no podía más.

Detuvo sus pasos mientras abría el envase de leche y se lo llevaba a la boca con calma, la leche era deliciosa y valdría la pena ir a cambiarla si el pequeño niño la bebiera porque nunca la bebía, sino que no quería beber de la leche de su mamá lo que significaba que quería beber leche normal pero al final terminaba con la materna, era desesperante, tomo la leche para cerrarla y continuar con su camino.

Abrio la puerta de su casa y el llanto del niño lo recibio, otra noche en vela, subio las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hijo abriendo la puerta y observando a Sakuno sentada en la mesedora tratando de calmar al niño que solo lloraba y lloraba - ¿Puedes cargarlo? Necesito una ducha, acaba de vomitar sobre mí - asintió cansado mientras ella se levantaba y trataba de entregarle al niño pero este comenzo a llorar más fuerte.

- No me quiere, me odia, toma la ducha mañana, tengo que dormir, aquí esta la leche - dejo la leche en la mesa de la habitación con intenciones de salir de allí pero el llanto del niño llego más fuerte a sus oídos - En serio Chotarou solo quedate con él un poco y deja que me duche, no quiere estar conmigo porque huelo mal, haz algo - le espeto ella subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

Dio media vuelta y la miro furioso, ya no podía más, en serio, amaba a los dos pero el cansancio se estaba apoderando por completo de su cuerpo y eso no estaba bien - ¿Y crees qué no hago nada? ¡Todas las malditas madrugadas desde que nacio voy por la leche para que al final no la quiera! ¡No me quiere, me odia, te quiere más a ti que a mí... no puedo más Sakuno! Tengo trabajo mañana y aquí estoy - la observo con los ojos vidriosos y se sintio mal por desquitarse con ella a causa de no dormir bien.

- Ve a dormir, solo... vete - la observo adentrarse en el cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta, quizo arreglar las cosas con ella pero solo salio de allí, sabía que no iba a poder dormir después de esa pelea por lo que camino hasta la ducha para bañarse, lo mejor era irse temprano al trabajo y dejarla sola pero por el momento era lo único que a ambos les daría paz. 

* * *

><p>Abrio la puerta de la casa y no escucho el llanto del niño, eso quiza era una buena señal, cerro la puerta y camino a la cocina, ella no estaba allí, subio las escaleras para abrir la puerta de su habitación y la observo recostada al lado del bebé que dormía plácidamente, esperaba que no fuera una noche como las demás - Hola - la saludo llamando su atención.<p>

La observo tomar asiento en la cama y sonreirle un poco mientras se acomodaba el cabello, entonces lo noto, esa luz que la rodeaba resplandecía más, su piel brillaba o al menos eso le parecía en esos momentos, tenía ese brillo en los ojos que él conocía perfectamente - Estas embarazada - encontro su voz al decir esas palabras, la observo abrir los ojos de inmediato y tensarse ligeramente, no tenía planeado decirselo al menos en ese tiempo, lo noto porque después de todo la conocía muy bien.

- ¡¿C-Cómo paso esto?! ¡Tenemos un hijo y a penas puedo con él... ¿en qué estabas pensando?! - subio por completo la voz y observo que el bebé se removía un poco en la cama pero no despertaba, Sakuno lo miro como si no creyera lo que acababa de decirle pero era la verdad, ni siquiera podía con él y ahora iba a tener otro u otra, eso no estaba en sus planes.

- No es mi culpa, no solo es mi culpa - aseguro ella colocandose de pie para enfrentarlo, trato de calmarse pero no podía, no podía y no quería - ¡¿Cómo quedaste embarazada de nuevo?! ¡Ni creas que voy a ir por la leche en dobles ocasiones solo porque los dos se pareceran más a ti! ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto... estas completamente mal como para quedar emb... - no termino cuando la mano de ella se impacto contra su mejilla, se había pasado al decir eso y lo sabía.

Ella lo empujo y salio de allí, de inmediato corrio para detenerla antes de que se encerrara en la habitación de invitados, la sostuvo de la mano tratando de pegarla a su pecho pero ella solo lo golpeo mientras lloraba fuertemente, era un verdadero tonto al tratarla de esa manera - Lo siento, lo siento Sakuno - se disculpo de inmediato sosteniendola fuertemente contra su pecho mientras ella se rendía en el abrazo después de luchar con todo lo que tenía, ahora si que era un completo desastre todo.

* * *

><p>- L-Lo s-siento... l-lo s-siento - negó con la cabeza mientras besaba su cabeza con suavidad y trataba de calmarla, había ido más allá con sus palabras y tenía que arreglarlo - Esta bien Sakuno, no pasa nada, es mi culpa, es solo que... estoy cansado pero solo es eso, no era mi intención decir todas esas cosas, hablo en serio, todo esta bien, si estas embarazada llegare más temprano y te ayudare, somos una pareja así que mi deber es ayudarte, no pasa nada, prometo que te ayudare más, sabes que te amo y estare aquí ¿de acuerdo?, tú solo continua viendote bella - beso su mejilla observando una leve sonrisa en sus labios...<p>

La observo dormida con el bebé en sus brazos mientras él estaba igualmente recostado en la cama acariciando el vientre de Sakuno puesto que estaba abrazandola por la espalda, amaba a su familia y si venía un hijo o hija más en camino era momento de hacer las cosas mejores, nadie les había enseñado a ser padres, era complicado también para ella pero había sido egoísta al solo preocuparse por sus horas de sueño cuando ella tampoco dormía en las noches al cuidar al niño, era solo una etapa que pasaría y lo sabía, solo era cuestión de administrar el tiempo, soportar todo porque después de todo procrear un hijo era cosa de dos no de uno, beso el cuello de la cobriza sintiendola estremecer lo que le gustaba mucho... si definitivamente estaba considerando seriamente comprar un cargamento de leche porque apostaba todo lo que tenía a que sería igual que la mamá, sin poder evitarlo sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	8. Bolos

**N/a**

**Unu nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

Seguía sin entender realmente como es que había terminado en una cita doble con el chico más popular de la universidad y jugando bolos cuando ella era oficialmente mala en deportes pero no podía quejarse, al menos no por el momento porque se estaba divirtiendo como nunca a su lado excepto porque ahora justamente él estaba riendo demasiado con su ex novia cuando ella se suponía era su cita, sin embargo, era solo eso, su cita, no más aunque ella esperaba un poco más siendo honesta... si definitivamente la mejor cita en bolos 

* * *

><p><strong>Bolos<br>**

- Tienes que estar tranquila, miles matarían por estar en tu lugar - aseguro su amiga pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa, estaba de todo menos tranquila siendo sinceros, tomo aire y sonrió lo mejor que sus labios daban - Eso no ayuda - aseguro y su amiga solo rió un poco negando con la cabeza - ¡Oh vamos Saku! Es la oportunidad perfecta de tener una cita con Ootori Chotarou y que mejor cita que en los bolos - su amiga le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo y ella solo la miro con un poco de enojo, si claro, como si eso la calmara por completo.

- T-Tengo miedo - se sincero y su amiga dio un enorme suspiro mirandola con ternura, ella solo dio un paso hacía atrás, cuando su amiga la miraba de esa manera venía uno de esos discursos de miedo aunque ella siempre decía que eran para aprender, no era verdad.

- Haz estado enamorada de él desde que te ayudo un día en clase de deportes siendo que caminaba por allí porque en tu clase no estaba Saku, desde ese día siempre que lo ves a lo lejos te tiemblan las rodillas, se te acelera el corazón y te sonrojas, es amor amiga mía, al menos hoy puedes tener la oportunidad de disfrutar un poco de tiempo a su lado así que se fuerte porque allí vienen - señalo detrás y Sakuno podía jurar que ya ni respiraba.

Con miedo se giro para ver al novio de su amiga que corrio donde ella para abrazarla y besarla mientras el peliplateado que vestía demasiado "Sexy" para su propio bien le sonreía con calma, se inclino un poco para tomar su mano y depositar un suave beso en la misma, podía jurar que justo en ese momento estaba como un jitomate.

- Un gusto, Ootori Chotarou - saludo con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba demasiado bien, coqueta y sincera, lo primero sin darse cuenta, sonrió tomando un poco de aire - E-El gusto es mío, R-Riuzaky S-Sakuno - hizo una leve reverencia - Bien, ya que se presentaron es hora de ir en auto hasta los bolos, cuídala - no entendio eso último hasta que su cita del día de hoy la tomo de la mano con una sonrisa para llevarla hasta su auto, bien, eso no estaba en sus planes en definitiva.

Miro el convertible rojo, Ootori le abrio la puerta en un gesto caballeroso, con cuidado se adentro en el vehículo para abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, lo miro abrir la puerta del piloto, sin ninguna palabra se coloco el cinturón para sonreirle y emprender la marcha, tal y como había pensado no la recordaba en lo absoluto, era más que obvio. 

* * *

><p>Aparcaron en el establecimiento de los bolos, era enorme siendo sinceros además de que un enorme pino estaba colocado en la lateral derecha del edificio, el mismo era de cristal dandole un aspecto futurista, como todo un caballero bajo primero para abrirle la puerta, la tomo de nueva cuenta de la mano y la condujo hasta la entrada donde la pareja de novios los esperaba.<p>

Miro el establecimiento y se sorprendio, era donde los estudiantes de la universidad se reunían cada viernes a excepción de que ahora era sábado, se detuvieron donde se daban las sudaderas de equipos además del equipo necesario para jugar pero ellos solo eran cuatro por lo que ella no veía que hacían ahí - ¿Qué tal si juegan contra nosotros? - ladeo la cabeza y miro a unos chicos de la universidad, según sabia eran del club de futbol.

- Claro, me encantaría darles una paliza - señalo el novio de su amiga quien era miembro del equipo de baloncesto universitario - ¿Paliza? Tienes dos mujeres en tu equipo por si no te has dado cuenta bueno aunque Riuzaky no cuenta como mujer, es decir, es como una niña pero sinceramente que bien definido cuerpo - aseguro este mirandola de arriba hacía abajo lo que la incomodo demasiado.

Sintio un abrazo por la espalda, se tenso cuando esa persona acomodo su mentón en el hueco de su cuello - Estas insultando a mi cita así que espero que después de derrotarte le pidas disculpas - señalo molesto el peliplateado mientras la pegaba un poco más a su cuerpo, después de unos instantes la solto para tomarla de la mano y tomar el equipo necesario para jugar bolos.

Su amiga estaba igual de desconcertada por como estaba terminando el asunto - Somos malas en deportes, ¿en qué estabas pensando cuándo aceptaste? - su amiga pelirroja comenzo a regañar a su novio que la miraba con un poco de miedo - Me provocaron, vamos, eres buena en esto - la tomo de la mano tratando de calmarla mientras ella terminaba de colocarse la sudadera, se ato su cabello en un moño con calma.

- ¿También eres mala en deportes? - se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz del peliplateado, asintió con la cabeza baja porque después de todo era la verdad - Bien, creo que debo hacer algo al respecto - dicho esto se alejo para hablar con los miembros del club de futbol que asintieron al parecer a regañadientes, intercambio unas palabras con el novio de su amiga para volver con ella mientras sonreía.

- Bien, tenemos una hora para enseñarte de bolos - la tomo de la mano para caminar hasta su espacio, miro los pinos demasiado alejados, ella oficialmente no servía en deportes, como aquella ocasión en la que él la había ayudado después de haber tropezado con un balón pues eso demostraba que no servía con los deportes en lo absoluto.

- N-No soy buena en ningún deporte - se sincero con vergüenza puesto que este era el capitán del equipo de tenis así que eso la dejaba como una auténtica tonta, escucho una suave risa de parte del peliplateado que solo tomo una bola de boliche para colocarse a su espalda - Primera lección, tienes que relajarte y disfrutar - aseguro este tranquilamente, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, con su ayuda tomo la bola, su colonia se poso en sus fosas nasales, olía delicioso.

- Segunda lección, concentrarte en el objetivo que justo ahora son los pinos - asintió de nueva cuenta para dar unos pasos y aventar la bola, primer intento, ttolang, oficialmente era un fracaso, escucho a su amiga festejar al derribar algunos pinos en su primer intento, dio un hondo suspiro negando con la cabeza no era buena, ni siquiera sabía porque lo estaba intentando.

- Tranquila, esta bien para ser tu primer intento, vamos - la animo con una enorme sonrisa y la cobriza solo asintió para tomar otra bola observando como él se colocaba en posición, daba un par de pasos y aventaba la bola... ¡strike!, sonrió y él le devolvio la sonrisa, al menos él era bueno en los deportes porque ella oficialmente no servía para los mismos. 

* * *

><p>- Si, así sucedio - trataba de cubrir la risa que le había provocado el relato de Ootori quien parecía estar disfrutando de contarle historias de su pasado con los deportes mientras ella intentaba relajarse y jugar bolos - ¿D-De verdad? - pregunto tomando aire después de reir tanto - Si, estuvo en el hospital una semana por mi culpa - aseguro este con una sonrisa traviesa.<p>

En el tiempo que habían estado jugando bolos como mínimo había derribado un total de 40 bolos sin llegar a strike ni nada de eso pero vaya que se estaba divirtiendo - E-Es... - no termino de hablar cuando este se levanto con una gran sonrisa y un brillo que no había visto en sus ojos - ¡Jessica! - giro la cabeza y abrio los ojos viendo a la famosa "Jessica" y vaya que era famosa.

Todo el mundo la conocía en la universidad, ex novia de Ootori, novia desde los nueve años, a todo el mundo le había sorprendido que su relación hubiera acabado pero según los rumores había sido ella misma quien había terminado con la relación - ¡Ootori! - saludo esta igual de efusiva abrazando a su cita quien la sostuvo por las piernas para crear el abrazo perfecto de las parejas, al estilo koala.

Una leve punzada paso por su corazón pero la omitio, era normal que él aún sintiera algo por ella si era simplemente hermosa - ¿Vienes sola? - apreto ligeramente los puños mientras bajaba la mirada, él estaba acompañado, no importaba que fuera una cita doble de igual manera ella era su compañera lo mínimo que pedía era respeto pero entonces identifico ese sentimiento como celos.

No tenía porque sentirlos si no eran nada - Si, estoy sola, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿vienes con alguien? - giro la cabeza de inmediato mirandolos aunque ninguno reparaba en su prescencia - Nada importante, citas de amigos - un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente justo en esos momentos, ¿citas de amigos?, ya, tenía razón - Estoy a punto de jugar contra un equipo, ven y juega con nosotros - la chica asintió con una enorme sonrisa y ella desvio la mirada, no quería ver esa escena, no por el momento, no era tan masoquista como para ello por mucho que costara creerlo. 

* * *

><p>Llevaban exactamente quince minutos jugando bolos o al menos ellos llevaban ese tiempo poque ella estaba sentada mirandolos, si, la ex novia de Ootori la había reemplazado - ¡Strike! - el peliplateado se levanto para cargar a la chica que comenzo a reir, bien, suficiente, había tenido suficiente, tomo su bolso además de su abrigo y se levanto.<p>

No pensaba soportar más, estaba simplemente cansada, no se despidio de nadie, solo dejo la sudadera de equipos aunque ella nunca había estado en uno porque después de todo no jugaba bolos, antes de salir del establecimiento giro la cabeza, ninguno había notado si estaba o no pero lo que más le dolio fue ver que Ootori reía con su ex novia mientras la abrazaba, unas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos y las limpio de inmediato.

Salio de allí sintiendo el frío, había obscurecido pero no demasiado, no entendía porque lloraba si ella no tenía nada con él, apreto el paso para pasar el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas limpiando el rastro de lágrimas, no tenía porque llorar.

- Alguien que te hace llorar de esa manera no te merece a no ser que sea tan tonto como para estropear una cita que iba perfecta porque se ha emocionado al volver a ver a su ex novia que en dos meses más sera la esposa de alguien pensando que esa persona quien resulta ser una chica de cabello cobrizo con ojos caoba este saliendo con alguien más porque en su club de tenis ha escuchado aquellos tontos rumores así que el chico tonto esta aquí, justo en ese momento preguntandole a la chica de los rumores... ¿porqué llora? - temblo ligeramente cuando escucho aquel discurso de los labios del peliplateado.

Giro el cuerpo mirandolo, usaba la sudadera de equipos, antes de decir o hacer algo este se acerco para acomodar una bufanda sobre su cuello - L-Lloro por el chico tonto - aseguro mientras este limpiaba con sus dedos los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas - ¿Y los rumores? - pregunto con una leve sonrisa mientras la tomaba de las manos.

- Mentira, nunca he estado con nadie - aseguro con una leve sonrisa, este se inclino hasta juntar sus frentes en un gesto demasiado lindo siendo sinceros - Me alegra porque el chico tonto quiere una buena cita en los bolos, solo tú y yo - comento y asintió con una enorme sonrisa, este la solto para tomarla de las mejillas e inclinarse, por autoreflejo lo sujeto de los costados de la sudadera hasta que sus labios se rozaron en un suave beso.

Era su primer beso y era con la persona que de verdad quería y amaba, un roce de labios, el viento, una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior, las estrellas, un leve gemido, la luna en su punto, una batalla de terrenos en la boca del alma... si definitivamente la mejor cita en bolos.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Fecha

**N/a**

**Unu nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

Cúantos recuerdos en un solo lugar o mejor dicho en un enorme lugar como era el parque, era una fecha importante, el día de su aniversario, estaba justo donde la había conocido, donde le había pedido que fuera su novia, donde le había pedido matrimonio hace tan solo una semana, la amaba y de verdad quería una vida a su lado, no le importaba lo otro en lo absoluto, quería recordar cada momento a su lado por el resto de su vida... si definitivamente la fecha perfecta en sus vidas

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha<br>**

Bajo del vehículo para rodearlo y abrir la puerta del copiloto, abrio la misma observando a Sakuno, tomo su mano con suavidad mientras en la otra tomaba su bastón para ciegos, la sujeto por la cadera para que saliera del vehículo y la sostuvo mientras tomaba el bastón - El clima esta perfecto - comento ella con una linda sonrisa y solo sonrió en respuesta llevando su mano a su mejilla para acariciarla con ternura.

Amaba a esa chica más de lo que alguna vez podría amar de nuevo - Estoy pensando seriamente que el clima te ama, cuando yo vengo siempre esta horrible - le aseguro con una suave risa y ella la secundo mientras buscaba a tientas su mano que extendio para comenzar con el camino, el parque estaba completamente desierto a petición, en momentos como esos realmente adoraba ser hijo de grandes empresarios en Asia.

- ¿Cómo es la decoración? Prometiste algo lindo - señalo ella con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y él solo solto una suave risa mientras detenía el andar de ambos delante de una hermosa mesa para cenar algo puesto que de verdad deseaba estar con ella todo el día, tomo ambas de sus manos colocandose a su espalda para hacerla sentir la mesa.

- Esta es una mesa para una maravillosa cena que tendremos en unas cuantas horas más, el mantel es completamente blanco y por el momento no tiene nada - beso su mejilla escuchando que ella soltaba un suspiro por lo que se preocupo - ¿Necesitas sentarte? - pregunto alarmado y ella negaba con la cabeza mientras giraba a tientas para abrazarlo, la amaba más que a nadie de eso estaba completamente seguro, era su vida y la sola idea de perderla lo aterraba horriblemente.

- Si necesitas sentarte sabes que no me importara, te esp... - no dejo que terminara la frase cuando lo tomo de ambas mejillas y se inclino para buscar sus labios con sus dedos, el movimiento estaba hecho de suavidad sin ninguna doble actuación, se quedo completamente quieto mientras ella juntaba sus labios en un suave beso, los sentimientos de ambos mezclados en un beso que era mucho más allá de lo que las personas podían imaginarse, era uno de esos besos que quitaban el aliento, ella siempre lograba despojarlo de todo el aire y la sensación le maravillaba. 

* * *

><p>- ¿Sabes qué fecha es hoy? - pregunto mientras la ayudaba a tomar asiento en el césped, a ella le encantaba la sensación del mismo entre sus dedos y él simplemente quería complacerla en todo, se recostaron sobre el prado y miraron el cielo o mejor dicho, él miro el cielo lo que lo hizo sentirse horrible porque ella no podía hacerlo.<p>

- Nuestro aniversario... aún no tengo la respuesta por si deseabas saberla - ladeo la cabeza observando que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, sonrió, hace tan solo una semana le había pedido matrimonio pero ella no había contestado aún, en el fondo sabía la razón del porque no quería contraer matrimonio con él, porque no quería atarlo a una persona ciega, sin embargo, eso le daba lo mismo, él la amaba y eso no importaba en lo absoluto pero la comprendía y mucho aunque ella no lo supiera.

- Hace tres años te conocí aquí, es un buen recuerdo - se sincero con una leve sonrisa, noto que ella giraba el cuerpo para quedar delante de él, tanteo su pecho hasta esconderse en este y él la abrazo por la cintura con fuerza, era la mujer que amaba realmente, si algo le llegaba a pasar él iba a morir con ella - Hablame de el - pidio y sonrió, siempre le contaba como se habían conocido pero siempre hacía un resumen, era hora de contar todo con lujo de detalle o al menos intentarlo.

- Marzo 26 de 2012, acababa de salir de la clase de literatura en mi primer año de preparatoria, estaba enojado porque el profesor me había dicho que tenía que hacer un ensayo de la literatura inglesa en dos días sobre el siglo XIV, no podía creer en mi mala suerte así que me coloque los audifonos y encendí la música en mi celular para comenzar a caminar enojado con el mundo - hizo una leve puasa para quitar algunas hojas del cabello de su novia.

- Paso muy rápido de hecho ¿sabes?, cerre los ojos unos instantes y de pronto, tú estabas en el suelo tanteando el mismo, te mire desde arriba pensando que habías perdido algo pero solo vi un bastón al lado, no sabía que eras... ciega así que solo dio un suspiro y dije "Levantate", tú me miraste, tus ojos eran hermosos que ni siquiera note si estabas ciega o no y pase de ti pero justo en ese momento me detuviste por el pantalón y te observe llena de pánico pero me solte de ti con un movimiento agresivo "¿Estás ciega o qué?" te pregunte y tú solo asentiste, me quede perplejo, realmente quize matarme con algo en ese momento, lo menos que deseaba era lastimarte y termine por hacerlo por esa simple razón regrese a ayudarte sumamente arrepentido - noto que Sakuno respiraba calmadamente, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

- ¿Quieres qué me detenga? - pregunto y ella negó con la cabeza aferrandose a su suéter con un poco más de fuerza - Resumire un poco la historia para que puedas dormir... me presente ante ti, te ayude a levantar pero vi que algo estaba mal, no tenías las suficientes fuerzas por lo que termine cargandote como una princesa, te lleve a mi casa cuando te quedaste dormida, más tarde despertaste y terminamos platicando en mi jardín, teníamos demasiado en común y antes de darme cuenta... estaba enamorado de ti, en tan solo un día Sakuno así que debes ser mi esposa - bromeo y noto que ella estaba completamente dormida, dio un hondo suspiro, le preocupaba que durmiera mucho aunque sabía la razón, estaba esperando un bebé de ambos, su embarazo era completamente diferente por eso últimamente dormía demasiado.

- Por eso debes decirme que si - susurro sobre su oído para acunarla con suavidad y beso sus cabellos cerrando los ojos no sin antes cubrirla a ella con una manta para que no enfermara. 

* * *

><p>Se removio un poco observando que ella seguía profundamente dormida, miro su reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde, habían dormido demasiado, ella estaba cansada o al menos eso suponía - ¿Qué paso después? - pregunto ella removiendose un poco aún sin abrir los ojos, acaricio con suavidad su mejilla y beso dulcemente sus labios.<p>

- Paso el tiempo, nos conocimos un poco más y el 1 de Agosto de 2012 te pedí que fueras mi novia, dijiste que si y al día siguiente terminamos en un bello viaje a Nueva Caledonia, hermoso sin duda alguna, te conocí mejor y me enamore mucho más de ti, me enamore de la niña que reía cuando sus pies tocaban la arena y el mar, de la niña que me desperto dos veces en la madrugada solo por un vaso de leche y después se sonrojaba porque creí que me molestaba - beso su frente mientras le hacía leves cosquillas.

Noto que ella reía un poco mientras abría los ojos, sus ojos eran hermosos, incluso si no podía ver estos tenían un hermoso brillo que solo él podía ver, la abrazo mientras la levantaba para colocarla por encima de su cuerpo por lo que se vio en la necesidad de indicarle con un leve movimiento que abriera sus piernas, al final ella termino recostada sobre su pecho respirando tranquilamente.

- ¿Y después? - pregunto emocionada por la historia que le estaba contando - Me enamore más de ti y en una cena especial a la luz de la luna te hice mía por completo, decías que no tenías experiencia pero a mi encanto tratarte con gentileza, fui y sere tu primer hombre así que ten en cuenta de que es una maravilla poder enseñarte sobre el asunto de ser uno, realmente te amo Sakuno y de verdad espero que me des el sí - beso sus labios pero ella se separo negando con la cabeza.

- No quiero atarte a mí, incluso si estoy esperando un hijo tuyo no es necesario el matrimonio Chotarou... no deseo que estes con alguien como yo - era una fecha importante para ambos, su aniversario y no le gustaba en lo absoluto que ella hablara de esa manera sobre su persona, la hizo a un lado para levantarse del césped notando que ella bajaba la mirada mientras se mordía el labio.

- ¿Y cómo es alguien como tú? ¡Explicame porque aún ahora sigo sin saberlo! - espeto alzando la voz notando que ella solo seguía con la mirada baja, le importo poco tomarla de la muñeca para levantarla con fuerza, escucho un quejido pero poco le importo, ella tenía que entender que le dolía que hablara de esa manera, estaban en una relación y era de dos así que ella tenía que comprender que el que hablara mal de ella misma le afectaba horrible a él.

- Te amo más que a mi vida, es nuestro aniversario, he planeado esto durante tres meses queriendo estar contigo, dices que no me quieres atar a una persona como tú, tú no eres cualquier persona, eres una buena persona por si no te has dado cuenta, te amo, me gusta todo de ti, me gusta que cuando comemos en lugares sofisticados te sientas como una niña pequeña que no quiere soltar mi mano, me gusta que siempre camines por ti sola hacía nuestra habitación y que tanteés las cosas mientras una sonrisa se figura en tus labios - tomo aire mirando a la cobriza que solo trataba de desviar la mirada sin lograrlo del todo.

- Me gusta la Sakuno que se sienta en el césped y sonríe como niña pequeña, amo a esa Sakuno, sigo sin entender como es una persona como tú porque realmente eres la mejor mujer que he conocido en mi vida, te pedi matrimonio porque te amo, porque quiero estar a tu lado hasta que uno de los dos muera, quiero todo contigo Sakuno, estas embarazada y aún así dudas en darme el si, no pienso tener un solo hijo contigo, quiero muchos, quiero que se parezcan a ti, es la fecha de nuestro aniversario y quiero que me digas que si, que me digas que si a formar una familia y una vida a mi lado... te amo y tienes que entender que no quiero amar a nadie que no seas tú - junto su frente con la de ella cerrando los ojos mientras notaba que la cobriza lo tomaba de la nuca.

- S-Si... quiero una vida a tu lado, quiero tocar tu rostro por lo que me queda de vida, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero escuchar tu risa... acepto - y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba besandola con todo lo que tenía, la amaba más que a su vida y que ella aceptara ser su esposa en la fecha más importante de su vida le daba un motivo más para sonreirle a la misma en definitiva. 

* * *

><p>La luz de la luna había caído sobre ambos, la mesa previamente colocada estaba llena de comida, pétalos de rosas se encontraban formando un corazón alrededor de la misma, música de un pianista famoso se escuchaba, todo simplemente perfecto en pocas palabras siendo sinceros, se encontraba sentado a su lado ayudandole a cortar la comida cuidando que nada malo le sucediera.<p>

Ella se mordía el labio, no nerviosa por su acercamiento sino porque le molestaba saberse un estorbo pero nunca lo iba a ser - Tienes que acostumbrarte a esto porque sabes que lo seguire haciendo incluso de viejos - le aseguro logrando una suave risa de su parte, le encantaba verla sonreir y hacerla sonreir, beso su mano con suavidad indicandole con la mano que ya podía comenzar a cenar así que en cuestión de segundos todo quedo en silencio.

- El médico me dijo que no hay riesgos de que él o ella nazcan ciegos, el bebé estara bien - comento ella de la nada y él agradecio a Dios por ese regalo, se levanto para servir un poco de jugo puesto que ella no bebía y él tampoco, sirvio en copas y escucho que ella se levantaba por lo que se apresuro a dejar a un lado lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿P-Podemos bailar? - pregunto Sakuno con una leve sonrisa, asintió para tomarla de la mano y conducirla lejos de la mesa, la música del piano sonó un poco más clara y sentimental, condujo sus manos hacía su cuello mientras él conducía las mismas a su cintura, la atrajo hacía él con una sonrisa, le encantaba la manera en la que sus movimientos se llevaban a cabo, eran espotaneos y eso le fascinaba simplemente.

- G-Gracias por amarme Chotarou - agradecio ella llevando una de sus manos hacía sus labios acariciandolos con suavidad, paso los mismos por el dorso de su mano en una caricia llena de ternura - Gracias por dejar que te ame - contesto este mientras la atraía en un beso suave... si definitivamente la fecha perfecta en sus vidas, una fecha de aniversario que iban a conservar en sus memorias por siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. Playa

**N/a**

**Unu nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

Otro viaje familiar o al menos el intento de uno por parte de sus padres quienes en estos momentos estaban en sus negocios, por eso había salido y la había visto, era hermosa en verdad, no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto quiza por eso no podía dejar de verla en esos momentos meintras trabajaba de mesera y mucho menos podía dejar de verla cuando estaba sonriendo sonrojada mientras pedía su pedido, tenía una muy linda sonrisa, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera... si definitivamente un viaje a la playa para recordar porque no se iría de ahí nunca más 

* * *

><p><strong>Playa<br>**

Abrio los ojos con calma, habían llegado a la playa durante la noche pero había estado demasiado cansado como para ver el mar de noche, se estiro en la cama observando que eran las nueve de la mañana, demasiado temprano para despertar pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ir a la universidad por lo que se levantaba demasiado temprano siendo honestos.

Se levanto de la cama con cuidado colocandose las pantuflas para caminar hacía la puerta de su habitación en busca de sus padres porque después de todo era un viaje familiar o al menos el intento de uno por parte de sus padres, después de que les había gritado que estaba harto de que nunca le prestaran atención estos habían decidido organizar un viaje a la playa y esperaba que saliera bien porque por lo menos una vez quería sentirse en una familia.

Toco a la puerta de sus padres y en menos de cinco segundos la misma fue abierta por su madre que estaba al teléfono, le medio sonrió para girarse y seguir con su plática - Te dije que compraras no que vendieras, ¡eres una estúpida! - el grito de su padre al teléfono llamo su atención, se veía furioso con la persona al otro lado de la línea, después de unos instantes colgó y aventó el celular a la cama.

- Te advertí que no la contraras - siseo su madre mientras se arreglaba el cabello, parecía que él no estaba allí porque ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando atención - Solo lo dices porque crees que tuvimos una aventura, tengo que ir y arreglar el error - señalo este para girarse y observarlo quedandose petrificado, ladeo la cabeza mientras sonreía irónicamente, debio haber sabido que iba a terminar así el viaje a la playa.

- Hijo - su madre lo llamo pero solo negó con la cabeza mientras daba media vuelta para caminar a su habitación, se apresuro a cerrar su puerta y caminar a la ducha, estaban equivocados si él se iba a ir con ellos, no, ya no podía más con aquella situación, era un adolescente que necesitaba de sus padres pero ellos parecían más concentrados en sus negocios.

Se dio una ducha tratando de pensar, que se fueran, ya sinceramente le daba lo mismo lo que hicieran, salio de la ducha para buscar algo de ropa que había acomodado en su closet ya que se estaban quedando en la casa que tenían en frente de la playa, como a una hora por decirlo de esa manera se encontraba la ciudad donde habían cafeterías, escuelas y demás cosas, por un momento la idea de quedarse allí cruzo su mente.

Tomo su celular, cartera y las llaves de su auto para salir de su habitación observando a sus padres sacando algunas maletas - Chotarou este asunto es de urgencia, juro que te compensaremos - ignoro a su madre para bajar las escaleras con prisas, camino hasta el garage para subirse con prisas a su auto, su madre entro pero solo emprendio la marcha lejos de su casa, solo quería un viaje familiar normal pero de alguna u otra manera siempre terminaba como un viaje de negocios y ya estaba demasiado cansado de ello. 

* * *

><p>Conducía con calma observando la playa, entraría a la ciudad dentro de poco y lo único que deseaba era desayunar algo, miro su reloj mientras seguía con su camino, eran las 9:30 de la mañana, observo los edificios que empezaban a aparecer, busco con la mirada una cafetería cuando observo una que se veía presentable por lo que disminuyo la velocidad para detenerse delante de la misma.<p>

Estaciono el auto con cuidado observando que atraía algunas miradas, no era necesario saber porque, su coche era un último modelo de una marca italiana, además vestía con la ropa más "fashion", no es que le gustara vestir de esa manera era que había sido educado para ser de esa manera, tomo su celular en una mano para colocarse los lentes negros y caminar a la entrada del establecimiento.

Con el paso de los años había aprendido que el dinero no lo era todo, sin embargo, siempre lo usaba para olvidar el hueco de no tener una familia, había tenido algunas novias pero siempre terminaba con ellas al darse cuenta de que eran huecas por decirlo de una manera un poco sensible, entro a la cafetería y de inmediato todo mundo lo miro.

Camino con seguridad hasta una mesa con vista a la calle escuchando murmullos de algunas de las chicas que se encontraban bebiendo café, ladeo la cabeza observando a las mismas que lo miraban con la boca abierta, más a lo lejos las meseras tenía el mismo rostro, bueno, al parecer tampoco iba a tener un buen  
>desayuno, de pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrio y de inmediato las meseras rodearon a esa persona, trato de ver más allá pero solo tomo el menú observando lo que ordenaría.<p>

- ¡Anda! - alzo la mirada observando que empujaban a una chica que se tambaleo pero se sujeto para bajar la mirada, suspiro, ¿porqué todas parecían tontas cuando lo veían?, dirigio su mirada hacía el menú buscando algo que le llamara la atención cuando noto a alguien a su lado - B-Bienvenido al café de la Sra. Ana... ¿p-puedo t-tomar su órden? - iba a hablarle en un tono frío o a mortificarla con algo más pero ese simple plan se fue al traste cuando observo a la mesera de la cafetería.

Su sonrisa lo cautivo de inmediato, el sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacía lucir extremadamente adorable, sus ojos caoba destilaban inocencia, pureza, ternura, el aire se le fue por unos momentos y ella se mordio un poco el labio dejando ver unos dientes completamente blancos que lo escandilaron, su sonrisa era más que maravillosa.

- S-Si no ha decidido aún... v-volveré en unos minutos - señalo aún con el sonrojo mientras giraba el cuerpo, sintio que se algo se apoderaba de él y se levanto de inmediato para tomar su mano provocando que ella girara de inmediato no sin antes trastabillar un poco hacía atrás provocando que una de sus compañeras cayera al suelo con uno de sus pedidos.

- ¡T-Tomo-chan... l-lo siento tanto! - se disculpo la chica de cabello cobrizo mientras se apresuraba a ayudar a su compañera que la miraba con tranquilidad - Esta bien Sakuno - le señalo pero la chica se apresuro a levantar la taza rota provocando que terminara cortandose, la tomo de la mano para levantarla ante la atenta mirada de todo el mundo - Te vas a lastimar - le señalo sosteniendo su mano notando que su rostro estaba completamente rojo ante el contacto.

- El baño esta por allá - señalo la chica que se identificaba como "Tomo-chan", asintió para arrastrarla con cuidado hasta el lugar indicado, paso cerca de las compañeras de la cobriza que lo miraban con sonrisas en su rostro, lo que solo le provocaba miedo, entro al sanitario cerrando la puerta tras de si para caminar hasta el lavabo donde coloco la mano de la cobriza que gimio de dolor.

La chica llamada Sakuno trataba de no mirar la poca sangre que resbalo mezclandose con el agua - Es solo una pequeña cortada - aseguro mientras extraía su cartera buscando una bandita, de alguna u otra manera siempre terminaba cargando una o dos por parte de su madre, al menos en eso era una buena madre, coloco la misma alrededor de la cortada y solto la mano de la chica que sonrió aliviada.

- G-Gracias - agradecio con una leve sonrisa que provoco un vuelco en su corazón, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera siendo sincero, solo le medio sonrió para salir de allí y caminar de regreso a su mesa, algo le decía que si se hubiera quedado más tiempo iba a terminar haciendo cosas indebidas con la cobriza. 

* * *

><p>Miro la rebanada de pastel delante de él mientras leía un libro, desvio la mirada hacía su reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde y el cielo se estaba colocando de un color entre naranja y rojizo, miro su celular que había estado sonando desde hace como dos horas, eran sus padres pero no pensaba contestar hasta más tarde - ¿D-Desea algo m-más? - miro a la cobriza que le sonreía mientras ladeaba la cabeza en un gesto tierno.<p>

Su celular sonó de nuevo pero él solo estaba concentrado en ella - Una malteada de fresa, por favor - ella asintió para girar el cuerpo y alejarse mientras anotaba cosas en su libreta, dirigio la vista al libro cuando su celular timbro de nuevo, miro el número de su madre y contesto escuchando algo como un suspiro de alivio, como si alguna vez se hubiera preocupado por él.

- ¿Qué quieres madre? - pregunto apretando ligeramente el celular - No me hables así Chotarou - le espeto ella, todavía tenía el cinismo de ofenderse por su tono - ¿Y cómo quieres qué te hable mamá? De nuevo lo hacen, de nuevo son los negocios lo primero, era un maldito viaje familiar pero como siempre hacen lo que quieren, ¿dónde quedo yo? - pregunto cerrando por un momento los ojos apretando el libro que estaba en sus manos.

- No era nuestra intención hijo, era de suma importancia - rió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza, no podía más, era demasiado para él - Creo que nunca debiste ser madre - dicho esto colgó para tomar el libro, abrir los ojos y levantarse de su asiento observando a la chica cobriza que lo miraba asombrada.

Noto que en sus ojos había una ligera urgencia por llorar... ¿era por él? - T-Tú... - señalo la malteada pero solo tomo dinero de su billetera para dejarlo además de la propina, ni siquiera lo conto, solo tomo lo que le parecio era la cuenta - Puedes beberla, gracias por atenderme - tomo sus cosas y salio de allí furioso, comenzo a mandar un mensaje a uno de sus empleados, quería caminar, eso era lo único que quería hacer, no estaba de ánimos como para conducir después de la discusión con su madre, estaba simplemente harto de todo, miro la playa, a lo lejos había algunas escaleras que desenbocaban en la misma, iría a caminar un rato. 

* * *

><p>Sintio que alguien tomaba asiento a su lado, quiza era una tonta chica que pensaba que podía coquetear con él, ladeo la mirada observando a la chica para correrla cuando se quedo por completo helado al observar a la chica de la cafetería, su cabello estaba peinado en un moño, no usaba uniforme pero si ropa normal, para ser más exactos un short que dejaba ver sus piernas esbeltas y torneadas, usaba una blusa de tirantes delgados algo holgada que le daba un aspecto tierno siendo sinceros, no vestía un suéter porque después de todo hacía mucho calor ahí.<p>

- L-Lamento e-entrometerme... era solo que parecía que estabas triste y... pense en ver si estabas bien - comenzo ella mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio, sonrió levemente e inesperadamente al oir las razones del porque estaba allí.

Su corazón estaba agitado al verla sonrojada después de su comentario, hizo una especie de mohín, al parecer la había hecho enojar sin querer, la observo levantarse con rápidez y de inmediato se levanto para apresarla de la cintura no permitiendole que avanzara más - ¿Crees en el destino Sa-ku-no? - pregunto notando que ella se estremecía ante esa pregunta, asintió un poco y sonrió inesperadamente por su respuesta.

Tenía que admitir que sin haber cruzado demasiadas palabras sentía que era LA chica - ¿E-Estás bien... mmmm... eeeh - no sabía su nombre, le resulto un poco divertido que tratara de recordar como se llamaba - Ootori Chotarou, lo vas a recordar porque no pienso irme de tu vida Sakuno... nunca - aseguro para besar su mejilla con suavidad, una risa tierna escapo de los labios de la cobriza que logro cautivarlo aún más.

- N-No quiero que te v-vayas... C-Chotarou - susurro ella y él la tomo de la mano para girarla con suavidad y poder verla con una sonrisa, empezo a dar suaves pasos con ella haciendo que ella caminara hacía atrás con una leve sonrisa - Me gusta la playa... pero me encantas más tú - aseguro para besar su frente observando un sonrojo de parte de ella.

La abrazo con fuerza para tomarla de la mano y comenzar a caminar por la playa de la mano de ella, la arena se metía entre sus dedos, cuando era niño siempre había caminado por la misma entre risas con su nana puesto que sus padres siempre estaban ocupados con sus negocios, hoy volvía a pisar la arena de la playa tomado de la mano de Sakuno, alguien a quien no conocía pero ansiaba conocer, ansiaba ver cada faceta suya y lo haría.

La giro para abrazarla y dejarla caer poco a poco quedando recostado sobre ella, llevo su mentón al hueco de su cuello y cerro los ojos aspirando el aroma de la cobriza, las olas del mar hacían un sonido calmado dandole una tranquilidad hermosa... si definitivamente un viaje a la playa para recordar porque no se iría de ahí nunca más porque pensaba decirle a sus padres que se quedaría allí, no iba a ir a ningún otro lado que no fuera con Sakuno.

- Te quiero Sakuno y hablo muy en serio - aseguro para colocarse delante de su rostro y besar con suavidad sus labios, ella le contesto con movimientos suaves, apostaba todo lo que tenía a que nadie la había besado y eso le gustaba y mucho - T-También te quiero C-Chotarou - y la hizo guardar silencio besandola de nueva cuenta, estaba seguro de que no se iría de nuevo de la playa... al menos no sin ella.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	11. Pintura

**N/a**

**Unu nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

Dio un profundo suspiro, era como si fuera nuevo, es decir, no sabía que pinta, tenía la mejor calificación de la clase pero el profesor le había dicho que necesitaba pintar algo con sentimiento, ¿sentimiento?, pintaba bien, como los ángeles le habían dicho pero al parecer carecía de sentimentalismo y entonces venía su adorado amigo y le decía que la pintara a ella, a Riuzaky Sakuno, su musa... si definitivamente la mejor pintura de toda su vida

* * *

><p><strong>Pintura<br>**

Mladijo por décima vez, le era imposible plasmar algo con sentimiento como lo había descrito su profesor, él tenía sentimientos solo que no los plasmaba en sus pinturas, en sus cuadros que estaban en muchas galerías de arte, tan solo era su segundo año de carrera y era conocido en todo el país, a eso él lo tenía sin cuidado si debía ser sincero, le daba lo mismo en todo el sentido de la palabra - ¡Cho! - giro la cabeza al tiempo que su amigo Marui entraba por la puerta como un remolino, siempre tan lleno de vida, todo lo contrario a él.

- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto de mala manera viendo como este hacía algo parecido a un puchero que a cualquier persona hubiera ablandado un poquito pero él no era cualquier persona - No me hables así que soy mayor que tú... hay una fiesta hoy así que... - no lo dejo terminar al colocar el lienzo delante de este con aires de no querer seguir escuchando lo que fuera que quería preguntarle aunque era más que obvio que quería que lo acompañara como siempre porque las chicas querían conocerlo más allá de solo verlo en el campus de la universidad.

- ¡Anda! - le súplico este y él negó con la cabeza tomando los pinceles, tomo un profundo suspiro pero nada le venía a la cabeza, que él recordara no tenía recuerdos bonitos como los llamaban las personas, sus padres nunca estaban para él, solo tenía uno o dos amigos así que memorias con estos no tenía en lo absoluto, su profesor le había pedido que plasmara algo sentimental, lleno de vida, lleno de color pero él no tenía color, ¿cómo iba a pintar una pintura si no sabía en que inspirarse?, dejo caer el pincel, no, no tenía inspiración en lo absoluto.

- ¿Qué tienes que pintar? - inquiero su amigo tan cotilla como siempre, dio un suspiro mirandolo con cansancio - Quiere que ponga sentimientos en mi pintura... yo no tengo sentimientos - su amigo ladeo la cabeza y lo miro como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas aunque bueno siempre había sido inteligente pero obviamente de eso no se trataba el tema en esos momentos - ¿Por qué no la pintas a ella? Me refiero a tu musa, mira, lo he notado y sé que no eres tan tonto como para no notarlo también - sabía a quien se refería pero no deseaba que los chismes empezaran alrededor de los dos.

- ¿De qué hablas? - si, no era tonto pero no deseaba abordar ese tema - ¡De Riuzaky Sakuno! La nombraste tu musa desde que empezaste a pintar, ella irá a la fiesta, quiza allí tomes inspiración y sentimentalismo - comento su amigo, sabía que no era por su pintura sino porque lo acompañara a la dichosa fiesta pero no estaba tan mal ir y ver como era ella en cuanto a multitudes se refería, podía tener una conquista de una noche y pintar algo con sentimentalismo - Bien - contesto y su amigo solo salto diciendole con la mirada que no se iba a arrepentir y él realmente esperaba que fuera así.

- ¡Paso por ti a las ocho! - y dicho esto desaparecio con gran rápidez como siempre, él solo dio un enorme suspiro, le dolía la cabeza de estar pensando en que pintar, era demasiado para él, odiaba que su profesor lo obligara a hacer algo como aquello, camino hasta la ventana y entonces la vio, en la misma banca de siempre, riendo con sus amigas que estaban sentadas en el césped, igual de hermosa que siempre, su musa, la había conocido con tan solo doce años en casa de sus padres, se le había hecho demasiado linda pero ella nunca reparo en él.

Solo lo saludaba con un tartamudo hola y desaparecía con las niñas pero nunca lo miraba a los ojos sino al suelo, eso se le hacía tierno pero al mismo tiempo dolía aunque nunca lo iba a admitir, sonrió un poco mientras la veía llevarse las manos a los labios tratando de no reir demasiado, había decidido estudiar pintura, sus padres habían pegado un grito en el cielo pero eso a él obviamente no le importo, había asegurado que se haría cargo de la empresa pero al mismo tiempo de su vida y así había sido hasta esos momentos.

* * *

><p>El auto de Marui se estaciono delante de su casa y él solo quería golpearse contra algo por tener que ir a esa fiesta y era solo que ya se estaba arrepintiendo porque no deseaba estar rodeado de tantas personas, miro las pinturas que había estado pintando antes de que su amigo llegara, eran solo colores abstractos, nada en concreto, en ellos aprecía tenúmente la figura de Sakuno, la niña que iba a los días de campo que ambas familias organizaban, la niña que reía cuando sus padres le enseñaban a jugar futbol siendo que un desastre mientras los de él solo atendían llamadas de la empresa.<p>

- ¡Cho! - odiaba que su amigo lo llamara de esa manera, se ajusto la chaqueta y bajo de prisa tomando sus llaves, las de su auto, cartera y celular, su amigo al verlo solo le sonrió para indicarle que era hora de irse, cada quien abordo el vehículo y emprendieron la marcha, durante la mañana se daría prisa en terminar la pintura, tenía una idea vaga de lo que iba a plasmar pero quiza durante la fiesta la inspiración llegara porque necesitaba terminar esa pintura y demostrarle a todo el mundo o en especial a su profesor que si tenía sentimientos y entonces atesoraría la expresión de este porque apostaba a que no tendría precio.

* * *

><p>La música estaba demasiado alta, Marui desaparecio de su lado antes de darse cuenta y él solo quería matar a su amigo por irse porque odiaba estar solo, le molestaba que en esos momentos todo el mundo los estuviera viendo como si fuera carne viva porque no lo era - ¡Allí esta! - giro la cabeza mirando al pelirrojo que le señalaba hacía delante, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que este había regresado, señalo hacía Sakuno, lo sabía porque noto su cabello cobrizo y sus figuras de mujer, sin duda alguna esa era una buena idea para una pintura pero no tenía sentimentalismo más que el placer y él no quería fomentar aquello.<p>

- Ve por ella - recibio un empujón de parte de este y él solo gruño pero aún así se siguio moviendo, miro como Sakuno volteaba con una bebida en la mano pero al verlo abrio los ojos sorprendida al verlo y sonrió por aquella reacción - Me gustas - le sentencio con voz calmada viendo como ella se sonrojaba de golpe, algunas personas lo miraban con sonrisas coquetas, al menos las mujeres mientras que los hombres miraban a la cobriza como si de alguna diosa se tratara y es que vestida así de hecho lo era.

- ¿E-Eh? - eso de verdad le sacaba un poco de quicio, que no respondiera a la primera por lo que sin duda alguna la tomo de la mano para dejar caer el vaso sin importarle si este se rompía uno sino que simplemente la beso, la beso como si se hubiera separado mucho tiempo de ella y la necesitara con ansías, la beso perdiendose en el sabor de sus labios donde se distinguía la fresa, el limón y la piña, la atrajo de la cintura y aumento la intensidad del beso sintiendola temblar por lo que sonrió separandose un poco de ella.

- Vamos - no le dio tiempo a responder cuando la tomo de las caderas obligandola a enredar sus piernas en su cintura y sacarla de allí cuanto antes sintiendo su aroma impregnandose en toda su piel e instalandose en cada poro de su ser... esa noche iba a tomar la inspiración necesaria de su musa y nunca más la iba a dejar salir de su cama, algo se lo decía.

* * *

><p>Se remvoio en la cama con calma sintiendo a alguien a su lado puesto que las piernas de esa persona estaban enredadas con las suyas, sonrió al darse cuenta que Sakuno estaba completamente dormida, la miro de perfil, su cabello estaba cayendo delicadamente por sus hombros y algunos mechones cubrían su fino rostro, sus labios estaban levemente hinchados y era normal sino había dejado de besarla durante toda la noche hasta caer dormidos, su cuello era adornado por un leve chupetón obviamente producto de él, sonrió al verlo allí en su piel de porcelana.<p>

Su espalda estaba levemente descubierta dejando ver su piel hermosa, la fina sábana cubría su cintura estrecha y de inmediato se levanto con prisas colocandose a penas el bóxer, corrio a la otra habitación tomando lo necesario para realizar la pintura y se concentro en apreciar cada detalle, cada sensación que fluía en la habitación fue plasmada con su pincel, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras pintaba... si definitivamente la mejor pintura de toda su vida, ladeo la cabeza viendo que ella se removía un poco en la cama, sonrió ante aquello.

Que se preparara porque pensaba hacer muchos cuadros como aquellos... solo de ella y para él.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	12. Departamento

**N/a**

**Unu nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

Sonrió como un niño pequeño, le encantaba llegar al departamento después de un día en la universidad y verla allí dormida sobre el sófa con un libro en el regazo, amaba admirarla en esas paredes que constituían el departamento que compartían pero sobretodas las cosas amaba que él solo pudiera ser capaz de verla, de ser solo ella y él... si definitivamente amaba ese departamento

* * *

><p><strong>Departamento<br>**

Abrio la puerta con cuidado, trato de no hacer ruido porque lo menos que deseaba era ver a Sakuno con una expresión de miedo en el rostro, no necesitaba ver que sus hermosos ojos podían derramar lágrimas solo por ser ruidoso, cerro la puerta detrás de su para caminar con pasos discretos a la sala cargando su mochilla y varias bolsas de tiendas en su mano libre, miro en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a la persona que hacía sus días simplemente hermosos, sonrió al verla recostada en el sófa con un libro en sus manos.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, se acerco donde ella recargando su peso sobre la tela del sófa cuando la vio removerse un poco, una sonrisa surco sus labios, le encantaba ver que era demasiado adorable para su propio bien - ¿Chotarou? - y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella había despertado, asintió con la cabeza tomando su mano con suavidad, ella se relajo al darse cuenta de que era él por lo que sonrió, la ayudo a levantarse con cuidado notando como temblaba un poco por lo que se apresuro a sostenerla con fuerza con ambas manos no sin antes dejar las bolsas de compras sobre el piso.

- Tranquila, soy yo - aseguro besando su mejilla y ella asintió con la cabeza, sus hermosos ojos a pesar de no tener luz destilaban un brillo que solo él podía ver, la amaba demasiado, era su vida, la razón de su respiración por dos sencillas razones, ella lo valía y porque sin ella nunca viviría por completo, agradecía haberla conocido cuando su padre la corrio de casa por no obtener buenas notas en su escuela, tenía el ojo levemente hinchado, el labio partido y un moretón en la mejilla derecha... ¿cómo iba a obtener buenas notas cuándo siempre la molestaban y los profesores la acosaban?.

Agradecía también que Marui lo hubiera arrastrado hasta ese bar aquella noche o de lo contrario no la hubiera conocido, su primera impresión al verla fue lástima y más aún cuando vio que ella... era ciega, estaba tratando de no caerse con el bastón que poseía mientras parecía tener un debate en su cabeza, estaba perdida en esos momentos por lo que no dudo en correr donde ella para ayudarla pero entonces quedo prendado de su belleza, le encanto al instante, la amo de inmediato y sabía que nunca más iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño por eso la tenía en ese departamento.

- Compre pastel - anuncio con una suave sonrisa viendo como ella asentía con la cabeza aunque la sonrisa de niña pequeña la delataba y era normal porque su debilidad era el pastel, la tomo con cuidado de la mano conduciéndola por los pasillos del espacioso departamento, sin duda alguna la amaba.

* * *

><p>La vio llevarse a la boca un pedazo de pastel dejando caer unas pocas migajas, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pensaba decirle algo cuando el timbre del departamento sonó, miro la hora en su reloj, eran las tres de la tarde, tenía que hacer un trabajo con sus amigos - No te muevas - le señalo mientras corría para abrir viendo que estos cargaban consigo bolsas del supermercado, ya se daba una idea de que había dentro de las mismas pero no pensaba decir nada de nada, cerraron la puerta y les indico con la mirada que tomaran asiento en los sillones.<p>

Antes de darse cuenta el caos se había instalado en su departamento, camino a la cocina viendo que Sakuno estaba leyendo un libro por lo que simplemente camino hasta la sala dispuesto a terminar con el trabajo para poder estar solo con ella y descansar por unas horas porque lo único que deseaba era estar con ella, solo ella y él, nadie más tenía derecho a estar en ese departamento así de simples eran las cosas.

* * *

><p>No penso que sus amigos en vez de hacer el trabajo terminarían bebiendo y mucho menos que él lo haría - C-Chotarou - la suave voz de Sakuno llamo la atención de todos que miraron al marco de la cocina viendo como la cobriza abrazaba con fuerza su libro con una mano y se sostenía de la pared para no caerse o no perderse en su caso - Creo que la niña ciega necesita tu ayuda - en cualquier otra ocasión su amigo hubiera terminado con su puño en su cara y aún más al ver como ella bajaba la cabeza mordiendose el labio con fuerza... él odiaba que hiciera eso.<p>

Las risas de sus amigos llegaron a sus oídos, se levanto dispuesto a decirle que solo se fuera a la habitación y punto pero no calculo las botellas de vidrio que estaban sobre el suelo por lo que termino cayendo mientras sus amigos reían, sintio la sangre en su mano pero no le importo, vio que Sakuno corrio donde él casi tropezando - ¡C-Chotarou! - ella se acuclillo tratando de ver si estaba bien aunque era irónico porque no veía en lo absoluto - Basta - le indico cuando sus manos viajaron por su rostro para saber si estaba bien, las risas seguían siendo presentes en toda la situación.

- ¡E-Estás sangrando, i-iré por el b-botiquín! - ella apoyo una de sus manos sobre el suelo tratando de levantarse y entonces la ira se apodero de él, el efecto del alcohol estaba haciendo efecto demasiado rápido por lo que no dudo en empujarla al suelo provocando que se cortara la palma de la mano con un pedazo de vidrio roto - ¡No necesito la ayuda de una lisiada! - le grito en respuesta y el silencio se hizo presente, exactamente le costo cinco segundos darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, incluso sus amigos sabían que había traspasado una barrera por eso las risas se habían extinguido.

Miro a Sakuno morderse el labio con fuerza mientras lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos, la noto tratar de levantarse pero resbalo de nuevo por lo que se apresuro a ayudarla pero ella no se lo permitio al empujarlo mientras trataba de no hipar, la vio levantarse pero tropezo, al final termino corriendo chocando con algunos muebles para escuchar el portazo de la habitación, el llanto se hizo más fuerte y él solo se golpeo mentalmente por decirle aquello... no sabía como arreglarlo.

* * *

><p>Toco a la puerta con suavidad, sus amigos estaban en silencio haciendo el trabajo mientras él trataba de que ella abriera la puerta - Sakuno - llevaba dos horas allí pero ella no abría, solo lloraba con fuerza, sus amigos se sentían culpables y de hecho era un poco así pero no pensaba hecharselos en cara - Sakuno - finalmente la puerta se abrio y la miro de pie allí con la cabeza baja, los puños apretados y el labio siendo mordido con fuerza, su mano aún sangraba un poco y él tenía que ver aquella herida.<p>

Intento acercarse pero ella lo empujo haciendo una mueca al sentir el dolor de su herida - ¡V-Vete! ¡¿U-Una lisiada?! ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes y no... no me hubieras lastimado así, si solo eso soy para ti no quiero verte! ¡Prefiero que mi padre me golpeé hasta dejarme en el suelo con sangre alrededor, prefiero llorar suplicandole a mi madre que me ayude a levantarme, prefiero pasar la vida entera soportando el acoso de los profesores, los golpes de mis compañeros que... que sentir que me mataste con lo que dijiste! - le sentencio ella mientras lo golpeaba con los puños cerrados y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Noto las miradas de culpa de sus amigos mientras trataba que dejara de golpearlo pero le era inevitable, la sostuvo con fuerza mientras ella se removía - Lo siento... Sakuno lo siento tanto de verdad, jamás pensaría en hacerte daño, lo juro, eres la persona a la que más quiero y jamás me pasaría por la cabeza decirte que eres una lisiada porque no lo eres, tus hermosos ojos destilan vida, un brillo puro y me odio por hacer que este se tambaleé con tus lágrimas, lo siento Sakuno - aseguro mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella dandose cuenta de que ella ya no lloraba sino que solo hipaba un poco.

Sakuno beso castamente sus labios y él la tomo de las caderas para hacer que se levantara enredando sus piernas en su cintura, ladeo la cabeza mirando a sus amigos mientras su mentón se acomodaba en el hueco de su cuello - Fuera - les señalo a estos que solo asintieron tomando sus cosas para salir de allí a prisas, él solo se apresuro a entrar a su habitación, quería estar con su novia de nueva cuenta en la intimidad... si definitivamente amaba ese departamento porque solo entre todas esas paredes podía tenerla cerca, podía hacerla suya y es que lo era aunque solo ellos dos entendieran su relación.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	13. Amigo

**N/a**

**Unu nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

Ella lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, era solo su amigo, no podía aspirar a algo más allá de eso por eso estaba feliz de que él estuviera comprometido con su amiga Tomoka, estaba feliz por ellos dos, porque serían felices, porque serían una familia, porque estarían siempre juntos, él era su amigo, solo su amigo, sin embargo aún en ese momento no podía entender que si era solo su amigo, ¿por qué estaba llorando por aquel compromiso?... si definitivamente siempre sería su amigo

* * *

><p><strong>Amigo<br>**

Detuvo sus pasos bastante agitada, había salido de su casa después de colgar el teléfono porque él la necesitaba, busco con la mirada a su amigo que en esos momentos estaba sentado sobre un columpio meciendo los pies con una sonrisa en los labios, admiro aquello porque de verdad que Ootori le gustaba mucho, lo amaba más bien, era la luz en su vida aunque él no estuviera enterado de aquello, sin embargo, no eran novios, él era solo su amigo y ella había aprendido a aceptar aquello aún cuando ansiaba que él la viera como algo más pero sabía que eso nunca iba a suceder por muy cruel que sonara.

- ¡Sakuno! - le sonrió cuando este se dio cuenta de su prescencia, camino con paso calmado hasta donde este mientras el viento movía sus cabellos un poco - ¿Qué sucede? Dijiste que era urgente - comento ella con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro viendo que su amigo bajaba la mirada, la idea de que hubiera dejado a su amiga Tomoka resalto en su mente pero eso era demasiado porque después de todo... él la amaba demasiado - Q-Quiero perdirte algo - murmuro este, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, quiza si le iba a decir que había terminado con su amiga y si no pues al menos se valía la pena soñar.

- Claro - aseguro mientras este llevaba su mano hacía el bolsillo de su chaqueta con una enorme sonrisa, lo vio extraer una cajita pequeña y ella encarno una ceja al no saber que era aquello - Quiero que me digas si... el anillo de compromiso le gustara a Tomo - y fue justo en ese momento que todas sus esperanzas se desmoronaron... él le iba a pedir matrimonio a ella, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y solo sonrió un poco mientras tomaba su mano con un gesto de amor aunque bien sabía que él nunca se iba a dar cuenta de aquello porque él solo la quería como una amiga, no como algo más.

- Cualquier anillo que sea ella te dira que si... porque te ama - aseguro tratando de no romper a llorar, el peliplateado la miro con una hermosa sonrisa que agito su corazón por completo porque él siempre tenía ese honor - Gracias, de verdad eres una gran amiga - y no logro que algunas lágrimas se deslizaran de sus ojos ante aquellas palabras, si, ya sabía que él nunca la iba a ver como algo más, Chotarou con un gesto gentil limpio sus lágrimas para que dejara de llorar - ¿Por qué lloras? - pregunto preocupado y ella quería decirle todo pero solo negó con la cabeza intentando dejar de llorar pero le era imposible.

- E-Estoy tan feliz por ti - aseguro y no mentía, su felicidad era mucho más importante que cualquier cosa, él solo beso su mejilla con cariño y la abrazo - ¿C-Cuándo se lo pedirás? - pregunto en medio del abrazo, este acaricio su espalda con calma - Hoy... quiero contraer matrimonio con ella en dos meses o antes... la amo demasiado - lucho por no llorar, por no gritar todo lo que sentía por lo que solo lo apreto un poco más - T-Te dira que si - aseguro porque el amor que se tenían era mutuo... no había espacio para ella en esa relación.

* * *

><p>La cena era maravillosa, dos días habían pasado de aquello, se encontraban los amigos en un restaurant conocido por la alta sociedad, Tomoka reía feliz tomada de la mano de él, un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente en esos momentos - ¿Y qué has hecho estos días Saku? No te hemos visto mucho por el campus - comento ella con una tierna sonrisa, bebio un poco de vino dejando la copa en la mesa mientras pensaba en calmarse pero le era inevitable cuando él se inclino para besar su oído y mejilla, aquello simplemente la hundio más de lo que ya estaba pero solo sonrió como siempre lo hacía... fingidamente.<p>

- Hice papeleo para una beca en Los Ángeles - contesto con simpleza, sabía que era lo mejor porque así lo sentía, no podía quedarse en Japón viendo como ellos dos eran felices mientras ella estaba siendo destruida, eso no iba con ella, no pensaba ser admiradora de la boda de su amigo con la mujer que amaba, no pensaba ver contraer matrimonio con su primer amor con alguien que no era ella - ¿C-Cómo? - miro a Ootori que la miraba con sorpresa al igual que los demás, sabía que quiza venía una pelea y ella esperaba que fuera así porque era lo mejor y ella lo sabía.

Si venía una pelea entonces podría irse como si nada - Si, una beca... no todos tenemos dinero - señalo como si fuera lo más obvio, era cierto, ella era de clase media mientras que los demás tenían dinero desde su nacimiento, Ootori solo encarno una ceja, si lo había ofendido entonces estaba bien - Tampoco es para que nos insultes con ese tono - arremetio Tomoka y ella solo giro el rostro mientras una sonrisa de dolor se formaba en su rostro pero la cubrio con una de burla combinada con calma - No los estaba insultando - aseguro con una ligera sonrisa pero sabía que ella estaba enojada por su actitud.

- Claro que lo hiciste... nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que estes tan jodida - abrio ligeramente los ojos ante aquello, jamás había pensado que esta fuera capaz de decirle algo como aquello, al parecer se había equivocado con respecto a aquello - Tomo... no - le súplico Chotarou y ella solo asintió tomando aire, sus miradas se encontraran, ella llena de amor y él de furia - ¿Cuándo te vas? ¿Cuándo regresas? Quiero que estes en mi boda - aseguro él y ella negó de inmediato con la cabeza, él no entendía lo que estaba sufriendo... no lo hacía y eso la estaba matando lentamente.

- No puedo regresar... terminare la universidad allá - aseguro mientras intentaba por todos los medios no llorar, sentía el nudo en la garganta y más aún cuando él la miro decepcionado - ¡Eres mi amiga... quiero que estes el día en que contraere matrimonio con la mujer que amo! - y aquello fue como mil puñalada en cada parte de su cuerpo, lucho, de verdad lo hizo por no llorar pero fallo miserablemente cuando se mordio el labio y un sollozo escapo de sus labios ante la mirada incomprensiva de todos los que estaban en la mesa... ella no era egoísta, no lo era para nada y él lo sabía así que no tenía derecho de decirlo.

- ¡¿E-Egoísta?! ¡Me llamas egoísta... desde secundaria estoy enamorada de ti imbécil! ¡N-No puedes pedirme que este el día de tu boda cuando estes con otra... por eso p-pedía la beca! - le grito mientras se levantaba y tomaba su bolso saliendo de allí, solo quería llorar, bajo escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos rezandole a Dios porque él la siguiera, porque le dijera algo, le gritara pero nada de eso sucedio y lo comprobo cuando el aire dio sobre su rostro sintiendo aún más frías las lágrimas... claro, después de todo solo era su amigo.

* * *

><p>Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que hubiera sucedido lo del restaurant, él no la había buscado en aquel tiempo, claro que lo había visto en el campus caminando de la mano de ella y sus amigos alrededor, siempre que sucedía eso apretaba el paso y se marchaba a su habitación a llorar, hoy era el día en que se marchaba a América, se mordio un poco el labio terminando de empacar, solto un suspiro, su taxi llegaría pronto así que lo mejor era bajar, tomo ambas maletas y salio de la habitación, era temprano así que no había nadie por los pasillos de los dormitorios, bajo las escaleras y vio su taxi.<p>

El taxista se apresuro a tomar sus maletas para subirlas en la cajuela mientras ella giraba un poco el rostro admirando la universidad que iba a extrañar pero no podía arrepentirse, nada la ataba allí, absolutamente nada - Tengo que sellar algunos papeles de su universidad que sera la que corra con la cuenta, no tardo - asintió ante las indicaciones del taxista mientras tomaba un poco de aire, quería decir que no iría, que se quedaría pero le era imposible porque él iba a ser feliz allí, con alguien más, con alguien que no era ella, formaría una bonita familia, una vida junto a alguien que no era ella.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al tiempo que algunas lágrimas se resbalaban de sus mejillas, el taxista llega y abre la puerta, aborda de inmediato antes de que se arrepienta, el viaje comienza y ella intenta no llorar pero le es inevitable, se murde el labio, el taxi se detiene en la salida de la universidad y en ese momento entra un auto que ella conoce muy bien... el auto de Chotarou quien la miraba por la ventanilla, tomando todo el valor que es capaz le sonríe con los ojos llorosos y se despide con la mano, él solo se queda allí viendola marchar, no es como si esperara que la detuviera o algo así.

El viaje sigue su curso... si definitivamente siempre sería su amigo aunque ella lo considerara como algo más... quiza algún día volverían a encontrarse, ambos serían felices, lamentablemente no juntos pero en sus mentes siempre estarían los recuerdos de aquella bonita amistad. 

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
